Les Agents Temporels
by Rimay
Summary: La vie est paisible pour les Raimon mais de drôles de personnages venus du futur vont changer tout ça. Histoire basée sur l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven avec des personnages tirés de Chrono Stones.
1. Chapter 1

Mark était au parc de la tour d'Inazuma. Il s'entrainait avec son vieux pneu, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait le vent de cet après-midi de printemps souffler sur son visage. Le jeune gardien adorait s'entrainer ici, il s'y sentait bien. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de se reposer quelques instants. Il retira ses gants en s'asseyant sur un banc tout près. Il prit entre ses mains le carnet de son grand-père qu'il emportait à tous ses entrainements. Ce carnet lui était très précieux, il contenait toutes les techniques de David Evans, l'ancien gardien de l'équipe de Raimon. Il feuilleta le carnet avec soin, prenant le temps de regarder tous les croquis et explications consignés sur les pages. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles et contempla pendant un long moment la technique inventée par son grand-père. Il s'agissait de la « Terre », une technique de tir surpuissante qui s'exécutait avec les onze joueurs de l'équipe. Mark affectionnait tout particulièrement cette technique, il la trouvait vraiment incroyable.

-« « La Terre s'exécute lorsque les battements de cœur de tous les membres de l'équipe sont en rythme » lut Mark. Il faut que je propose aux autres de refaire cette technique ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

En repassant ses gants, il se voyait déjà exécuté cette technique avec ses amis. Mais soudain une voix retentit derrière lui.

-« Négatif. Le football est une menace pour le monde entier. Il doit être éradiqué. »

Mark, surpris par cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, se retourna. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui et était habillé étrangement, comme s'il portait une combinaison. Un micro au coin de sa bouche était relié à son oreillette et ne cessait de s'éclairer.

-« Qui… Qui es-tu ? » bafouilla Mark.

-« Je m'appelle Alpha, je suis un agent temporel envoyé par El Dorado pour stopper la menace qu'est le football. Je fais partie du Protocole Oméga et par rapport à ton époque, je viens du futur. »

-« D-Du futur ?! C'est impossible ! Et qu'est-ce que tu racontes sur le football ? Le football n'est une menace pour personne ! C'est un sport passionnant qui… »

-« Mark Evans. J'ai été envoyé ici pour venir te chercher. Nos fichiers sont clairs : Ta passion immodérée pour cette abomination qu'est le football compromet nos missions futures. Ma mission actuelle est donc d'annihiler le problème à sa source, par tous les moyens possibles. »

-« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? souffla Mark en essayant de rester calme. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ! »

Alpha sortit de sa poche ce qu'il semblait être une pièce de monnaie. Il lâcha le petit objet qui se transforma en ballon de football au contact du sol. Les jointures de la sphère formaient des pentagones de couleurs diverses.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. » souffla Alpha.

Du bout de son pied, il fit tourner le ballon et pressa le pentagone jaune. Une voix sortie aussitôt de celui-ci et annonça « MODE TÉLÉPORTATION »

-« Hey, attends ! » fit Mark en reculant d'un pas.

Une grande lumière blanche surgit du ballon avant que Mark n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune capitaine mit ses bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Mark eu soudain mal au cœur et au crâne. Après quelque secondes, la lumière disparue et le calme revint. Mark rouvrit lentement les yeux en se massant les tempes. Et soudain, le gardien sursauta. Il n'était plus au parc de la tour. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il n'était plus à la tour mais le paysage ne lui était pas étranger pour autant. Il était au terrain de la rivière. Il connaissait bien l'endroit pour s'y être entrainé pendant des heures et des heures et il le reconnut sans difficulté. La lumière autour de Mark était faible et un brouillard léger recouvrait le paysage. Le jeune capitaine jetait des regards nerveux autour de lui, espérant distinguer quelque chose. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina au loin. Méfiant, Mark n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Au vu de la carrure, c'était silhouette ne pouvait pas être celle d'Alpha.

-« Mark… » souffla la personne alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du gardien.

Cette voix lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire. Même après tout ce temps, il aurait reconnu ce timbre de voix entre mille.

-« G-Grand-père… ?! »

* * *

 _Hey! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plait!_

 _C'est un peu alternatif de l'histoire originelle mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait donner un bon résultat de mixer un peu Chrono Stones avec la saison 1 d'Inazuma. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

 _Cette fic sera assez longue et j'essayerai de poster un chapitre tous les samedis, et peut-être le mercredi!_


	2. Chapter 2

Le brouillard se leva enfin lorsque le vent se remit à souffler. Mark pu enfin voir le visage de la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face. Et il put constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le jeune capitaine était pétrifié, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses idées, ni à prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible. En face de lui se tenait David Evans, son grand-père disparu depuis plusieurs années. Il était là, et Mark n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis tout petit, il admirait son grand-père. C'est de lui qu'il tirait sa passion pour le football, sa détermination et surtout sa philosophie de ne jamais abandonner, quel que soit l'obstacle. Mark admirait David plus que de raison et le considérait comme une véritable légende du football.

-« Grand-père ! réussit enfin à articuler Mark. J-Je croyais que tu… »

-« Mark…, souffla David. Tu me déçois mon garçon. »

Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Mark depuis qu'il avait reconnu son grand-père disparut aussitôt.

-« C-Comment ? »

-« Ce football auquel tu aimes jouer avec tes amis, ce n'est pas le tien. Tu ne fais que recopier mes techniques sans réfléchir. »

-« Mais grand-père ! Tes techniques nous aident à devenir plus forts ! Oh grand-père, si tu nous avais vu ! Je maitrise la main magique ! C'est grâce à toutes tes consignes et ton carnet que nous avons pu gagner nos matchs et… »

-« Et cela est censé me rendre fier ? Non Mark. Au contraire, je suis vraiment déçu. Si tu n'es pas capable de réfléchir par toi-même, alors tu n'es pas digne de recevoir ce carnet. Rends-le-moi, maintenant. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le dit-carnet était apparu entre les mains du jeune gardien. Sans réfléchir, il le serra contre lui et recula en voyant son grand-père tendre la main vers lui. Sans comprendre, Mark dévisagea l'homme face à lui. Il détailla son visage avec précision, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail. C'était bien son grand-père, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et pourtant, Mark avait de plus en plus de mal à le reconnaitre. Comment son grand-père pouvait-il lui tenir un discours pareil après tant d'années de séparation ?

-« Il est temps d'abandonner Mark. » insista David en faisant un pas de plus vers son petit-fils.

Mark écarquilla les yeux. Ses mots ne pouvaient pas avoir été prononcés par son grand-père, c'était impossible. Le grand gardien qu'il était ne pouvait pas avoir renoncé à ses convictions les plus profondes, même après tout ce temps. Mark prit un air sombre en serrant les dents. Il regarda le carnet et lança un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mark ? Enfin, tu vois bien que c'est moi. »

-« Non ! Vous lui ressemblez peut-être beaucoup mais vous n'êtes pas mon grand-père ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de lui c'est vrai, commença Mark en baissant les yeux, mais j'en sais assez à son propos pour savoir qu'il ne m'aurait jamais dit d'abandonner le football ! finit le jeune gardien en relevant la tête. C'est un passionné ! Tout comme moi ! Et jamais il n'aurait essayé de me décourager ! »

A ces mots, David Evans laissa retomber son bras contre son corps et se figea quelque instants. Mark fronça les sourcils et David ainsi que le carnet de techniques disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Le jeune capitaine sentit sa tête tourner. Il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Mark se retourna, poings serrés. Alpha était de retour.

-« Encore toi ! cria Mark. C'est quoi ce plan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! »

-« Notre première tentative a échoué, soupira Alpha, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Mais nous avons d'autres manières de te faire plier.

Mark serra les dents. Hors de question le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui. De la même manière que la première fois, Alpha fit apparaitre un deuxième ballon. Il posa négligemment son pied sur la sphère et fixa Mark dans les yeux, bras toujours croisés.

-« Abandonne le football Mark Evans ! »

-« Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! »

-« Alors prépare-toi car je te réserve un sort pire que la mort elle-même ! »

-« Peu importe ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! J'endurais tout ce qu'il faudra mais jamais je n'abandonnerai le football ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! »

-« Imbécile ! Crois-tu vraiment avoir le choix ?! »

Alpha pressa un autre pentagone de son ballon et « MODE ATTAQUE » se fit entendre. Alpha arma sa jambe et esquissa un grand coup de pied qui envoya filer le ballon droit sur Mark à une vitesse incroyable. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se préparer à une frappe pareille, le jeune gardien se reçu le ballon de plein fouet, ce qui l'envoya voler un mètre plus loin.

-« Tu vois ? dit Alpha d'une voix calme. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de te plier à notre volonté. »

Mark se releva lentement, son bras entourant son ventre. Il regarda le ballon juste à côté de lui. Il le prit entre ses mains et le regarda durant quelques secondes. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion et Alpha regarda la scène sans rien dire. Sans signes avant-coureurs, le jeune capitaine laissa échapper un petit rire et renvoya le ballon à son adversaire. Alpha laissa échapper un petit geste de surprise.

-« Recommence ! » lui cria Mark.

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

-« Tu n'as pas tiré de toutes tes forces là ! Je veux que tu fasses ça sérieusement cette fois ! »

Alpha regarda le ballon rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il ne fit aucun mouvement et regarda Mark. Le jeune gardien avait arqué ses jambes, bras mi tendus, mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Cette fois, il était prêt à recevoir son prochain coup. Alpha sentit un frisson remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses épaules. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme prit de l'élan avant d'envoyer le ballon droit devant lui avec un grand coup. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Mark réceptionna celui-ci de ses deux mains. Le tir était particulièrement puissant et le ballon tourna plusieurs secondes au creux des gants du gardien. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mark et celui-ci le renvoya à nouveau.

-« Encore ! cria-t-il. Tu peux faire mieux ! Tire encore ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha sentit naitre en lui une sensation totalement inédite. Il ne voulait pas faillir à la mission qu'on lui avait confiée mais vaincre Mark à ce stupide duel lui sembla tout d'un coup plus important que n'importe quelle autre tâche.

Il n'agissait plus pour El Dorado, il agissait pour lui. Ce garçon devant lui venait ouvertement de lui lancer un défi et lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il était décidé à arrêter tous ses tirs. Trahissant pour la première fois l'impassibilité qui s'était installée sur son visage depuis le début de sa mission, de nombreuses émotions passèrent dans les yeux d'Alpha.

De la colère pour commencer puis une détermination sans faille mêlée d'une crainte quant au possible échec de sa mission. Des flots d'adrénaline se déversèrent dans le sang du jeune homme qui sentit tous ses muscles aguets.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Alpha s'acharna sur le ballon avec un tout nouveau sentiment : l'envie de jouer. Il ressentait l'envie de vaincre son adversaire, c'était là le plus important pour lui, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça car personne ne lui avait jamais résisté jusqu'à ce jour.

Mark ne faiblissait pas non plus, bien déterminé à montrer sa force. Le duel s'éternisa et c'est finalement Alpha qui posa le genou au sol en premier, épuisé par ses nombreux essais.

Mark frotta ses mains entre elles. Lui aussi était fatigué mais il ne faiblissait pas.

-« C'est impossible… » souffla Alpha.

Le pas de Mark s'approchant lui fit lever les yeux. Le jeune gardien, couvert de poussière mais souriant, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Alpha la saisit d'un geste tremblant.

-« Tu es un drôle de personnage Mark Evans. » souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

-« J'en ai autant à ton sujet, répliqua Mark gentiment. Tu m'arrêtes en pleine séance d'entraînement puis tu m'amènes ici pour me forcer à arrêter le football. »

Alpha osa dévisager le jeune gardien avant de détourner de nouveau le regard.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit-il par dire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. À mon époque, le football que tu viens de me montrer n'existe pas. Ou du moins, n'existe plus. »

-« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Des personnes voulant prendre le contrôle de notre monde utilisent le football pour nous menacer ou détruire nos installations. Ils sont jeunes et… talentueux. Ils sont pourvus de dons naturels et les utilisent en jouant au football. Leur puissance est telle qu'un seul coup suffit à détruire un bâtiment. »

-« C'est… à peine croyable. Comment est-ce que le football peut-il servir d'arme ? C'est un sport si joyeux, si communicatif… »

Alpha regarda au loin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville et ses rayons orangés éclairaient le paysage. Alpha plissa les yeux.

-« Ma mission était simple, continua-t-il. Je devais éliminer le problème à sa source, bien avant que le football ne devienne une menace dans notre monde. Et c'est pour ça que je devais te retrouver et… t'arrêter. Car c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout cela, Mark Evans. »

-« Moi ? » demanda le gardien.

-« Oui. Selon nos fichiers, c'est ton amour immesuré pour ce sport qui est à la base de tout. Ta passion pour ce sport s'est… enfin se répandra à d'autre et c'est pour cela que ce sport existe toujours à mon époque. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre le football de mon époque et de la tienne mais… j'avais tort. »

-« Tu as vu ce que le football avait de meilleur à offrir. » dit Mark.

-« Oui, tu as raison, je ne pensais que le football pouvait être… amusant. Tu sais, moi aussi je pratique le football depuis longtemps mais je n'avais jamais vu ça comme un « sport » mais plutôt comme un moyen d'auto-défense. »

-« Bien sûr que le football est amusant ! Et encore ! Tu n'as rien vu ! C'est bien plus amusant quand on y joue avec des coéquipiers ! Tu n'as qu'à venir à notre entraînement, je te présenterai les autres et… »

Mark s'arrêta en regardant Alpha. Celui-ci souriait. Mais pas d'un sourire mesquin, non non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire de compassion et peut-être même de remerciement.

-« Je t'ai combattu et tu me proposes tout de même de me présenter ton monde comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

-« Combattu ? Non ! On a joué au football ensemble, je t'ai montré ce que je pouvais faire avec un ballon et toi pareil, même si tu n'en avais pas vraiment conscience. »

Mark attrapa la main d'Alpha et la serra comme il le ferait pour dire bonjour.

-« Et je suis content de faire la connaissance de nouveaux coéquipiers. »

Alpha dévisagea Mark mais lui rendit volontiers sa poignée de main.

-« Merci Mark Evans. Jamais je n'aurai pensé te dire ça mais grâce à toi j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

-« Et je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour remédier au problème de ton époque, sans blesser personne, en prouvant à tout le monde que le football est un sport merveilleux ! »

Alpha esquissa soudain une grimace de contrariété. Il lâcha la main de Mark et recula d'un pas. Le jeune capitaine le regarda faire sans rien dire.

-« Mark… Écoute… J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais… Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été envoyé par El Dorado. Nous sommes trois du Protocole Oméga à avoir été envoyé ici. Et… Ils vont aussi s'en prendre à tes amis. »

-« Quoi ?! Mais… ! »

Alpha récupéra son ballon et pressa le mode téléportation.

-« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi malheureusement. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes collègues et ils ne m'écouteront pas. Mais toi… Peut-être que tu peux les convaincre, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je te ramène là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Va aider tes amis. »

-« Mais ! Et toi ? »

Alpha souri faiblement et regarda Mark droit dans les yeux.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Nous trouverons une solution, mais personne ne sera blesser, je t'en fais la promesse. Avec un peu de chance, nous réussirons à avoir un contact pacifique avec nos adversaires. Occupe-toi de tes propres problèmes et tes amis. Encore pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. »

-« Non attends ! »

La lumière blanche réapparut et Mark dut fermer les yeux à nouveau. Lorsque la téléportation prit fin, il était de retour au pied de la tour, comme promis. Mark regarda autour de lui. Alpha avait disparu, et il était de nouveau seul dans le parc. Sentant sa gorge sur le point de se nouer, le jeune capitaine prit une grande inspiration et hurla.

-« Alpha ! Je te souhaite plein de courage ! Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra un jour, c'est sûr ! »

Seul le vent dans les arbres lui répondit mais le gardien n'attendait pas de réponse. Et repensant à ce que lui avait dit Alpha, Mark sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Les paroles de l'agent temporel résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait que ses amis étaient en danger et il fallait qu'il rejoigne son collège et ses coéquipiers au plus vite. Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune capitaine s'élança sur le sentier qui le ramenait à son établissement et à ses amis.

* * *

 _Fin de la première partie! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn était assis sur l'un des bancs qui bordait le terrain de football du collège Raimon. Il regardait l'entraînement se dérouler sous le vent de l'après-midi. Le jeune garçon avait le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis peu, il avait repris plaisir à jouer au football en compagnie de ses coéquipiers. Son histoire n'était pas simple, ni joyeuse.

Ayant perdu ses parents et son frère dans un accident de la route lorsqu'il était jeune, Shawn avait pendant longtemps été tourmenté par cet évènement. Il était même poursuivi par ce qu'il semblait être l'esprit de son frère Aiden lorsqu'il entrait sur un terrain de football. Occupant normalement un poste de défenseur, Shawn avait pris l'habitude de se placer en attaque comme le faisait Aiden avant. Depuis le tragique évènement de son enfance, Shawn ne gardait comme souvenir de son passé que l'écharpe de son frère que celui-ci portait en permanence et qui était le seul vestige de l'accident. Shawn souhaitait plus que tout arriver à la perfection avec son frère, formant ainsi un duo invincible, autant à la défense qu'à l'attaque.

Mais depuis peu, il avait laissé tomber cette idée et avec elle ses anciens cauchemars. Il avait fini par se séparer de la précieuse écharpe, comprenant que sa force ne venait pas d'un duo parfait mais d'une cohésion parfaite avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Et depuis peu, Shawn se sentait vraiment bien.

Il se sentait fort et surtout libéré de ses anciens fantômes.

Se remémorant les dernières semaines, le jeune défenseur se leva et contourna le terrain où les autres membres de l'équipe couraient.

-« Shawn ! l'appela Hurley depuis le terrain. Mec ! Où tu vas ? »

-« Je vais boire un verre d'eau, je reviens tout de suite ! »

-« Tu te joins à nous ensuite ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Ok ! On t'attend alors ! Je voudrais essayer une nouvelle technique avec toi ! Tu verras, ça va déchirer ! »

-« J'en suis certain ! répondit Shawn avec un petit rire. J'arrive ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main, le jeune garçon continua son chemin vers les vestiaires. Il tourna le long du bâtiment voisin au terrain. Les pas légers du joueur résonnaient sur les graviers du sentier. Ce dernier était caché du soleil par le grand bâtiment et Shawn était ravi de trouver un peu d'ombre par cette chaude après-midi de printemps. Mais cette réjouissance fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte des vestiaires, Shawn entendit un petit ricanement derrière lui.

Le jeune se retourna dans un sursaut. Adossé au mur du bâtiment, un garçon était là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le jeune défenseur aurait juré être seul quelques secondes auparavant. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'étrange. Des cheveux couleur crème relevés vers le haut, le teint d'une blancheur presque maladive et les yeux bleu pâle. Shawn se tourna vers l'arriviste pour se retrouver face à lui. Le garçon ne bougea pas mais leva tout de même les yeux vers lui. Shawn fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il n'y avait que ce garçon qui avait pu ricaner. Shawn le regarda à nouveau mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

-« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le jeune défenseur.

-« Stupide. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ta question est stupide, Shawn Frost. » répéta le jeune homme en plongeant son regard polaire dans celui de Shawn.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'effrayant. L'inconnu profita de son mouvement de recul pour se redresser et sortir un peu de l'ombre. Shawn, déjà sur les nerfs, fut frappé par la tenue singulière du garçon. Il portait une combinaison grise ainsi qu'un brassard turquoise lui enserrant le bras gauche, ressemblant fortement à celui d'un capitaine d'équipe de football. Le jeune homme était aussi grand que Shawn et ne cessait de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu puis il haussa les épaules.

-« Mais bon, puisqu'il faut aider les imbéciles… »

Son visage devint vierge de tout expression et il fit un pas en avant, forçant Shawn à en faire un en arrière.

-« Je m'appelle Gamma et je suis un agent temporel du Protocole Oméga. J'ai été envoyé à ton époque par notre gouvernement, El Dorado, pour stopper le football. »

Shawn écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'un geste un peu plus craintif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le jeune joueur mit ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. »

Shawn commença à avancer vers la porte des vestiaires mais la main de Gamma sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Côte à côte, regardant dans directions opposés, Gamma reprit la parole sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers Shawn.

-« Écoute-moi bien Shawn Frost car je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Je viens du futur et je suis ici en mission. Je déteste faire du sentiment mais le football est devenu une menace à mon époque et El Dorado a décidé d'éliminer le problème à sa source, à savoir dans ton époque. Voyager dans le temps n'est plus un mystère pour nous et selon nos fichiers, tu fais partie des personnes qui ont propagés l'amour du football sur la génération qui est la tienne. Tu joues un rôle clé dans les évènements de mon époque et c'est pour cela que je dois te stopper avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit. »

-« Moi… ? »

-« Pas uniquement toi mais il nécessaire de stopper également. »

Shawn attrapa le poignet de Gamma pour se dégager et le regarda dans les yeux à son tour.

-« Je ne te crois pas et je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille. Va-t'en maintenant. »

Gamma laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et ne bougea plus. Sans lui lancer un autre regard, Shawn tandis la main vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Mais soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer comment, Gamma apparut à quelques centimètres de lui, dos à la porte. Celui-ci monta sa jambe devant son abdomen avant de donner un coup de pied à Shawn au niveau du ventre pour le faire reculer. Le jeune défenseur, autant surpris par le geste de son assaillant que par sa furtivité, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos. Amortissant sa chute avec ses mains tendues vers l'arrière, le jeune défenseur lança un regard noir à Gamma. Celui-ci se mit à rire d'un rire mauvais et avança pour s'accroupir juste à côté de Shawn.

-« Laisse-moi te le dire une dernière fois, souffla Gamma. Je suis un agent temporel et je suis en mission. Et tu fais partie de ma mission. Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Gamma se releva et sortir de sa poche un petit objet de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts puis la lâcha. La petite pièce se transforma en ballon de football de plusieurs couleurs au contact du sol. Sans perdre un instant, Gamma pressa un des pentagones avec son pied.

« MODE TÉLÉPORTATION » se fit entendre. Shawn, toujours au sol, se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder le ballon de football de plus près. Gamma en profita pour se pencher et ricaner au nez de Shawn.

-« Et comme tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens avec moi ! »

Une grande lumière blanche sortit du ballon, forçant Shawn à se cacher le visage avec son bras. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis la lumière faiblit et disparut.

Lorsque Shawn rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé sur le sol. Le jeune défenseur se redressa en tenant la tête. Un mal de crâne lui assaillait les tempes et le sifflement sourd résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles. Shawn regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose lui semblait étrange. Il se leva d'un bond, oubliant son mal de tête, jeta des regards nerveux aux alentours. Il était au milieu d'un terrain de football, entouré d'un brouillard épais qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir l'horizon.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur les environs et Shawn commença à sentir la peur lui nouer la gorge.

Soudain, un vent glacé se leva et rafraichit nettement le temps. Shawn s'accroupit, s'entourant de ses bras pour préserver le maximum de chaleur corporelle, sa tenue d'entraînement ne lui permettant pas de lutter suffisamment contre le froid.

Le jeune défenseur était gelé jusqu'aux os. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche et il ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts. Il claquait des dents, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il avait la sensation que des milliers de couteaux lui fendaient la peau du visage et des mains. Il pouvait sentir le vent souffler autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait affronté de tempête de neige dans ces conditions et il regretta bientôt de s'être plaint de la chaleur de l'après-midi à peine une heure plus tôt.

Peu à peu, le vent se dissipa et avec lui le brouillard entourant les lieux.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, Shawn se releva péniblement. Ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid et ses mains le faisaient souffrir. En inspectant d'un œil plutôt distrait les alentours, Shawn fut soudain frappé d'une évidence.

Il connaissait les lieux. Il les connaissait même très bien.

Il balaya du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Le terrain de football, les bâtiments au loin, le climat froid et changeant.

Il était au collège Alpin, à Hokaïdo, loin, très loin du collège Raimon et de ses amis.

-« Eh bien… murmura Shawn. Je crois que nous sommes de retour à la maison… » dit-il en plaçant sa main autour de son cou, là où se plaçait jadis l'écharpe de son frère.

Le jeune défenseur avança lentement vers les bâtiments du collège. Tout était étrangement calme. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et le vent était tombé. Un silence presque effrayant régnait de nouveau sur les lieux. Pas de professeur, pas d'élève, pas de Gamma. Shawn laissa échapper un soupir en repensant à son assaillant. Il jeta de nouveau de petits regards craintifs autour de lui, craignant de voir le surgir de n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment.

-« Enfin de retour mon frère. »


	5. Chapter 5

Cette voix brisant le silence fit s'arrêter net le jeune défenseur. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Gamma mais il la connaissait tout de même. Sans oser se retourner, Shawn ferma les yeux. Les quelques mots prononcés résonnaient dans sa tête et son mal de crâne revint aussitôt. Le jeune avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Pétrifié, il se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés.

Et en voyant le visage de celui qui avaient prononcés ces mots, Shawn sentit le paysage tanguer dangereusement. Lèvres tremblantes, il n'était pas capable de prononce quoi que ce soit.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon, mains sur les hanches, sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ses cheveux orangés, ses yeux du même bleu gris que celui du jeune défenseur et son écharpe blanche que celui-ci aurait reconnu entre mille. La vue de Shawn se troubla et il tomba à genou sans pour autant détacher son regard du jeune garçon.

L'émotion lui nouant presque totalement la gorge, Shawn ne réussit qu'à prononcer un seul prénom.

-« Aiden… »

Le sourire du jeune garçon se fit plus large encore et Aiden avança de quelques pas. Il portait la tenue du collège Alpin et était chaussé de crampons. Son écharpe nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules, Aiden s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son frère.

Shawn sentit l'intérieur de son corps se consumer, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses idées. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Bouche ouverte et lèvres toujours tremblantes, le jeune défenseur n'arrivait pas à choisir ses mots pour exprimer ses sentiments.

-« Aiden… Je… Je ne sais pas… » balbutia Shawn avant que les mots ne moururent dans sa gorge.

Aiden esquissa un nouveau sourire, indulgent cette fois-ci, et tendit sa main.

-« Allez Shawn, dit-il, debout. Et ferme ta bouche, tu as vraiment l'air idiot comme ça. »

Shawn regarda la main tendue de son frère et hésita avant de s'en saisir. Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, un simple rêve qui prendrait fin par un petit contact physique.

Mais le vent qui s'était de nouveau levé autour d'eux, le bruissement des feuilles et les larmes sur ses joues, tout cela semblait assez réel pour que Shawn se décide à attraper la main de son frère. Aiden attrapa la main de Shawn avec vigueur et le tira vers lui pour le remettre sur ses jambes.

Shawn tressaillit au contact de cette poignée de main. La peau de son frère était froide, si froide, presque gelée, mais au moins réelle. Le jeune défenseur avait touché son frère et lui et le décor étaient toujours là. Une fois debout, les deux frères se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux. Jamais Shawn n'aurait cru voir de nouveau le regard si confiant de son frère jumeau. Il sentit de nouveau des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et baissa la tête.

-« Aiden, je… Je suis… »

-« Je sais. » le coupa Aiden avec un sourire de compassion.

-« Non, insista Shawn. Je… Je voulais tellement… Toi, Papa, Maman… Je m'en veux tellement. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

La voix de Shawn se brisa dans un sanglot incontrôlé. Aiden posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le réconforter.

-« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce n'était de la faute de personne. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, et il faut l'accepter. »

-« Mais… C'est tellement injuste. Je me suis senti si seul sans vous, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Et aujourd'hui, tu es à nouveau avec moi, comment est-ce possible ? »

-« Je ne peux pas te répondre mais je peux te dire que je suis venu t'aider mon frère. »

-« M-M'aider ? Comment ça ? »

-« Eh bien, il semble que tu aies des ennuis. Alors je suis venu te tirer de là. »

-« E-Est-ce que tu parles de Gamma ? »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le dos d'Aiden et fit sursauter les deux frères. Un nuage de poussière avait été soulevé par l'onde de choc mais les deux garçons n'eurent pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en apercevant une silhouette se dessiner au milieu du chaos.

Gamma était de retour. Il avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux joueurs.

-« Quand on parle du loup… » souffla Aiden avec un petit sourire narquois.

-« Tiens tiens, lança Gamma. Les deux frères Frost. Quel honneur ! C'est vraiment… mortel, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Gamma rit de sa mauvaise blague à plein poumons et Shawn serra les poings, enragé. Il esquissa un pas en avant mais fut retenu par Aiden.

-« Il se moque de nous, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. »

-« Hmm… » fit Shawn en hochant brièvement la tête.

-« Alors Shawn ! reprit Gamma. On appelle son frangin parce qu'on ne se sent pas assez fort ? Malheureusement pour toi, ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

-« Hey toi ! cria Aiden en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose. Tu es sûr de savoir de frapper dans un ballon ? »

Gamma ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais ses poings se fermèrent et sa mâchoire se serra presque aussitôt.

-« Idiot ! Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

-« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses alors ramènes-toi par ici, vas-y je t'attends ! »

Shawn fut frappé par l'attaque verbale de son frère et laissé échapper un petit rire. Les yeux de Gamma bouillonnaient de rage. En une fraction de seconde, l'agent temporel fit réapparaitre son ballon à ses pieds, pressa son mode attaque et l'envoya avec un grand coup de pied vers Aiden. Le jeune garçon esquiva le tir avec un gracieux salto arrière qui le fit se déplacer sur le côté.

-« Trop lent papy ! » ricana Aiden.

Gamma laissa échapper un cri de colère avant de faire revenir le ballon à ses pieds. Il frappa une seconde fois en direction d'Aiden et le jeune attaquant n'eut pas de difficulté de renvoyer la balle à la volée. Le tir de retour fut puissant et précis. Il atterrit à quelques centimètres des jambes de Gamma. Aiden avait fait un tir de semonce, et l'agent temporel le savait.

Foudroyant Aiden du regard, Gamma récupéra une troisième la balle et la renvoya de nouveau, sans prévenir. Mais le ballon se dirigea cette fois-ci vers Shawn qui, pris au dépourvu, ne put rien faire sinon recevoir ce boulet de canon de plein fouet en serrant les dents.

Le jeune défenseur reçu le ballon dans le ventre et le coup fut si puissant qu'il envoya valser le jeune défenseur quelques mètres en arrière.

-« But ! » ricana Gamma en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Allongé face contre le sol, Shawn ne bougea pas. Aiden s'avança doucement vers lui et le jeune défenseur finit par relever la tête.

-« Aiden… Je… Désolé… J- »

-« Debout ! » cria soudain Aiden.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn sursauta sous l'ordre de son frère qu'il regarda sans comprendre.

-« Allez, debout ! cria de nouveau Aiden. Je sais que tu n'es pas blessé alors lève-toi ! »

-« Mais… Je ne suis pas assez fort… Je ne suis pas parfait comme toi… Et… »

À ces mots, une expression de colère passa dans les yeux d'Aiden qui s'éclairèrent d'une lueur que Shawn ne lui connaissait pas. Le jeune attaquant donna un coup de crampons dans les côtes de son frère, ce qui le fit se retourner sur le dos en gémissant.

-« Ça suffit ! hurla Aiden. Arrête de faire le gamin ! Maintenant tais-toi et obéit ! Debout ! »

En se tenant le ventre, Shawn se releva sous le regard sévère de son frère. Le jeune défenseur chancelait sur ses jambes, genoux tremblants.

-« Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions Shawn, dit Aiden en se retournant dos à son frère. La question n'est pas « Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? » mais « Comment je vais y arriver ? ». Tu es talentueux mon frère, n'en doute jamais, il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte à ton tour. »

-« Je… »

-« Tu as prouvé à tes coéquipiers que tu pouvais te surpasser. Alors il est temps de montrer ta nouvelle puissance à lui, dit Aiden en pointant Gamma, à moi, poursuivit-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, mais surtout à toi. » termina-t-il en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

Shawn plongea lui aussi son regard dans celui de son frère. Il y brillait une nouvelle lueur que cette fois Shawn lui connaissait bien. Malgré les années passées, Shawn n'avait rien oublié de son frère. Leur vie chez eux, les cours en sa compagnie et tous les après-midis passés au parc à taper en cœur dans le même le ballon. Il avait tout conservé dans u coin de son cœur.

Jusqu'à cet accident, Shawn n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde son avenir sans son frère à ses côtés et il était persuadé qu'ils arriveraient à un duo parfait, ensemble, à force de travail.

Combien de techniques avaient-ils élaborés ensemble et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais exécutés ? Il ne les comptait plus. Il avait renoncé à ressasser le passé sans cesse mais aujourd'hui, c'était le passé qui la rattrapait, implacablement. Et aujourd'hui, on lui donnait une chance de revivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il chérit le plus. Une petite chance, unique. Mais c'était suffisant.

Le jeune défenseur sentit se déverser en lui une vague d'énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentit puissant, bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Il serra les poings et froncé les sourcils.

-« Je… Je crois savoir quoi faire. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

-« Toujours là pour toi mon frère. » répondit Aiden en esquissant un sourire.

Shawn récupéra le ballon avant de regarder Gamma avec un regard froid.

-« Le salon de thé est finit les filles ? » ricana-t-il, bras croisés.

-« J'ai un défi à te proposer. » répondit Shawn sans faire attention à ses moqueries.

-« Oh ! Les frères Frost, ensemble, en duel contre moi ! Mais que j'ai peur ! Et c'est quoi ce défi ? »

-« Très simple. Le premier d'entre nous qui marque un but remporte la victoire. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. Si nous gagnons, tu devras disparaitre et nous laisser tranquille. Partant ? »

-« Tss… siffla Gamma entre ses dents. C'est n'importe quoi. Vous allez vous faire écraser. »

-« Peut-être, répliqua Aiden, mais nous prenons le risque. »

-« Mais si nous gagnons, il faudra tenir ta parole ! » dit Shawn.

-« Tu tiendras la tienne ? » demanda Gamma en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Je le jure. » répondit le jeune défenseur, la main sur la poitrine.

-« Hmm… Alors je tiendrais la mienne. Il en va de ma réputation après tout. » ricana Gamma.

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en même temps. Shawn prit une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer le ballon à Gamma.

-« Alors à toi l'honneur. » souffla le jeune défenseur.

-« Tss, tu es encore plus stupide que tu en as l'air. Vous auriez dû commencer. Mais c'est trop tard pour vous maintenant. »

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il fit monter le ballon dans ses mains d'un habile coup de pied et avança jusqu'au centre du terrain. Les deux frères en profitèrent pour prendre leur place en défense, Shawn dans la surface de réparation et Aiden légèrement en avant.

-« Allez Shawn, je compte sur toi. » dit Aiden en se retournant vers son frère.

-« Je l'arrêterai, tu verras. » répondit Shawn en hochant la tête.

Les frères Frost regardèrent Gamma d'un air décidé. Leur adversaire avait pris une posture confiante, bras le long du corps et poings serrés, regard droit devant lui.

Il ferma ses yeux et arqua ses jambes. Le ballon à ses pieds se mit à briller pour à léviter doucement. La sphère prit des couleurs bleue et rouge tandis que Gamma armait sa jambe vers l'arrière. Le jeune agent temporel frappa un grand coup dans le ballon qui se retrouva entouré d'une aura lumineuse encore plus puissante tandis qu'il filait vers les deux frères. Soudain, le ballon se transforma en rayon lumineux sous l'effet de la vitesse du tir.

-« Particules élémentaires ! » cria Gamma en retombant sur ses jambes.

Shawn serra les dents. Il ne devait pas louper ce tir, il devait l'arrêter, par n'importe quel moyen.

Le tir se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux, le jeune défenseur s'élança avec un bond gracieux.

Il connaissait sa technique « Patinoire » par cœur, il l'avait exécuté des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Mais cette fois ci, elle devait devenir plus puissante. Elle devait arrêter le tir de Gamma, coûte que coûte. Au plus haut de son saut, Shawn exécuta des mouvements de rotation sur lui-même. Un vent glacé se leva d'un seul coup sur le terrain et semblait suivre la danse aérienne du défenseur. Shawn esquissa un coup de pied en direction du ballon un fois arrivé au sol et une trainée de glace déferla sur le sol, filant droit vers le coup de Gamma.

-« Ange des neiges ! » hurla Shawn pour achever sa technique.

Au contact du coup du défenseur, le ballon fut emprisonné sous épaisse couche de glace. Le ballon se figea aussitôt et la technique de Gamma fut stoppée.

-« Bien joué Shawn ! dit Aiden en se précipitant vers l'amas de glace. À nous maintenant ! »

-« Impossible ! » hurla Gamma, désemparé.

La couche de glace disparut quelques secondes plus tard et Aiden put récupérer le ballon à la volée, Shawn sur ses talons. Les deux frères traversèrent le terrain en une fraction de secondes.

-« Shawn ! Notre technique ! » cria Aiden.

-« Compris ! »

Gamma se plaça devant les cages tandis que les Frost s'élançaient dans les airs. Côte à côte, ils frappèrent le ballon ensemble. Il se transforma en boule d'énergie tandis qu'un gigantesque loup apparaissait derrière les deux frères.

-« Loup Légendaire ! » crièrent-ils d'une même voix en retombant en sol.

Gamma hurla de rage et tenta d'arrêter le coup avec son torse. Après quelques secondes de lutte, le ballon finit au fond du filet de la cage, emportant Gamma avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

-« Ouais ! » se félicitèrent les deux frères en souriant.

Gamma se releva en gémissant. Shawn s'approcha de lui en souriant faiblement.

-« Voilà… » souffla le jeune défenseur.

Gamma regarda Shawn d'un regard noir, puis Aiden.

-« Vous… Vous avez gagné. C'était hautement improbable mais vous l'avez fait… »

-« C'est parce que nous nous faisons confiance. » souri Shawn en regardant son frère.

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne peux pas échouer. »

-« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. » souffla le jeune défenseur.

-« La prochaine fois ? » répéta Gamma en relevant les yeux vers Shawn.

-« Oui. Tu es doué tu sais, je suis sûr que tu ferais un adversaire redoutable. La prochaine fois, affrontons-nous pendant un match, en équipe. »

Shawn tendit sa main vers Gamma avec un sourire sincère. Gamma regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, incrédule, sans oser bouger.

-« Tss… finit-il par souffler entre ses dents. Comment peux-tu me proposer ça alors que je vous ai menacé, toi et ton frère ? »

-« Tu avais de bonnes raisons, rit Aiden. On ne t'en veut pas plus que ça. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis tu nous as permis de nous retrouver, alors je devrais même te remercier. » renchérit Shawn.

-« Ça n'a aucun sens. » souffla Gamma en secouant la tête.

L'agent temporel recula de quelques pas et reprit la parole.

-« Shawn Frost, j'étais ici pour te détruire mais je vais tenir ma parole. Je vais te ramener là où nous nous sommes rencontrés… et disparaître. »

Shawn recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna vers Aiden, paniqué.

-« V-Viens avec moi ! »

-« Non Shawn. »

-« Mais si, viens ! Les autres vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts tu verras et… »

-« Shawn, je ne peux pas. »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

Aiden afficha une mine triste avant de montrer un grand sourire à son frère.

-« Parce que j'appartiens à un autre monde que le tiens maintenant. Et il temps que je retourne chez moi et toi, chez toi. Chacun chez soi, c'est comme ça. »

-« Non ! cria Shawn en attrapant son frère par les épaules. Je ne peux pas partir sans toi. Je n'y arrivais pas. Pas une deuxième fois… Je ne pourrais pas Aiden. »

Shawn baissa les yeux sans lâcher son frère. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Shawn avait la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, tous ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait perdu la notion de temps et tout tanguait autour de lui.

Il sentit les mains de son frère glisser sur les siennes. Elles n'étaient plus froides comme la première fois. Cette fois-ci, elles étaient chaudes et cela rassurait Shawn. Il releva la tête et les deux frères plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-« Tout ira bien Shawn, tu verras. »

-« Je… C'est toi qui aurait dû t'en sortir, pas moi. Aiden, je donnerai tout pour… »

-« Je sais Shawn, je sais. Mais il faut que tu sois fort. Bas-toi, bas-toi pour nous. Tu es le plus courageux de nous deux. »

-« Mais je ne suis pas parfait comme toi. »

-« Shawn, je suis loin d'être parfait. Et c'est tant mieux. Nos défauts et nos qualités, c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes nous Shawn. Il définisse ce que l'on est. Sois fier de qui tu es devenu mon frère. Moi je le suis. Je suis fier de toi. »

Aiden s'écarta de son frère en reculant d'un pas et regarda Gamma.

-« Ramène-le chez lui, s'il te plait. » souffla Aiden.

Gamma hocha la tête sans rien dire et pressa le mode téléportation de son ballon. Shawn regarda les deux garçons d'un œil affolé.

-« Gamma ne fais pas ça je t'en prie ! Aiden ! hurla Shawn en tombant à genou. Ne me laisse pas ! Aiden, je t'en supplie ! J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire ! Attends ! »

Aiden agita la main, les yeux embués de larmes.

-« Au revoir, mon frère. On se reverra, c'est promis. »

Une grande lumière aveugla Shawn qui dut fermer les yeux malgré lui. Il fut pris de vertige. Une sensation de nausée lui tordit les entrailles. Un bruit strident lui vrilla les tympans tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglot. Puis la lumière disparue, ainsi que le bruit. Mais Shawn, à genou, continuait de pleurer, ses mains recouvrant son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'il était de retour au collège Raimon. Le soleil réchauffait les lieux et tout était calme. Seuls les sanglots de Shawn résonnaient dans l'allée déserte.

Shawn ne cessait de se répéter les mots de son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Shawn n'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour s'apercevoir que le ciel était devenu noir au-dessus du terrain où ses amis s'entraînaient.

Shawn se releva lentement. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais il regarda devant lui avec un regard confiant. Il savait qu'il avait un nouveau combat à mener, auprès de ses amis. Sans prendre le temps d'essuyer ses joues, Shawn s'élança vers le terrain pour voir de quoi il retournait. Il n'avait pas peur, et même s'il ressentait toujours une profonde tristesse, comme une blessure ouverte sur sa poitrine, il se sentait fort. Son frère était fier et ses coéquipiers comptaient sur lui. Tout cela lui suffisait pour vouloir se battre de toutes ses forces. Et il allait se battre, pour eux.

* * *

 _« Bas-toi, bas-toi pour nous. »_


	8. Chapter 8

Axel avançait tranquillement dans la rue commerçante, croisant les passants au milieu de la grande allée. Il se rendait au collège Raimon pour l'entraînement du jour. Il savait qu'il était légèrement en retard mais il ne pressait pas le pas. Après tout, il avait une bonne raison d'être en retard. Il revenait de l'hôpital après être allé voir sa petite sœur.

C'était devenu sa routine quotidienne. Tous les jours, il allait voir Julia, et tous les jours il lui racontait ses journées. Le jeune attaquant était très proche de sa sœur et il ne se confiait pratiquement qu'à elle. Axel était un jeune homme réservé mais sensible. Après avoir presque abandonné le football à cause de l'accident de sa sœur dont il portait responsable, le jeune homme avait repris goût à ce sport. Maintenant il en était persuadé. Le football n'était pas seulement sa vocation, c'était sa vie. C'était pourquoi il se levait le matin et pourquoi il se battait au quotidien. Axel savait qu'il devait sa vie à ce sport. Grâce à lui, il avait pu reprendre confiance et rencontrer des coéquipiers qui avaient totalement transformés son existence.

Axel tourna sur une rue étroite et déserte, un raccourci pour le collège. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat, Axel regardait droit devant lui. Les pas du jeune attaquant résonnaient sur les pavés de la rue. Il était presque arrivé au bout de la rue lorsque le jeune homme entendu un bruit derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il tourna la tête, presque par réflexe.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Axel aurait passé son chemin sans faire plus attention à ce bruit. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta complètement. Car cette fois-ci, le bruit venait de quelqu'un. Une jeune fille de son âge venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Elle était toute proche de lui et un sourire angélique était dessiné sur son visage. L'arriviste était habillée d'une combinaison grise et un brassard bleu lui enserrait le bras gauche.

-« J'ai bien fait de passer par ici, je te cherchai justement. » fit la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'œil.

Axel se retourna et toisa son interlocutrice du regard.

-« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le jeune attaquant en haussant un sourcil.

-« Je savais que tu me demanderais ça. » répondit-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

La jeune fille avança d'un pas. Ses pupilles violettes croisèrent celles foncées d'Axel. Elle tendit la main et tapota un coup sur le nez d'Axel avec son index. Gêné, celui-ci recula vivement d'un pas.

-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude d'être entourée de cerveaux lents alors je parlerai lentement pour que tu puisses bien me comprendre. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Axel serra les dents sous l'insolence de cette jeune fille. Axel était un garçon respectueux et il ne supportait pas que des personnes aillent à l'encontre de ce principe.

La jeune fille mima une révérence et reprit la parole.

-« Je m'appelle Beta. Je suis un agent temporel et on m'a envoyé ici pour venir te chercher. Je fais partie du Protocole Oméga » termina-t-elle en touchant son brassard du bout des doigts.

-« Un agent temporel, rien que ça, répéta Axel en croisant les bras. Je suis impressionné. Excuse-moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec des rigolos dans ton genre. À plus. »

Axel se retourna pour reprendre sa route mais Beta s'était téléportée pour entraver son chemin. Surpris, le jeune attaquant se figea net.

-« Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas ver de terre, souffla-t-elle calmement en caressant ses longs cheveux bleutés tressés, mais en vérité, tu n'as pas d'autres choix. »

Elle passa son bras le long de sa hanche et le tendit brusquement droit devant elle, poing fermé. Axel fit un mouvement en arrière et esquiva le coup de Beta juste à temps. Elle ouvrit et sa paume vers le bas et une petite pièce s'échappa de sa main. Au contact du sol, celle-ci se transforma en ballon de football de plusieurs couleurs.

Axel regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Une petite démonstration peut-être ? ricana Beta. Mon pauvre, tu risques de ne pas apprécier. Mais c'est surtout Julia qui risque de ne pas être très contente. » termina-t-elle en posant son index sur son menton et en jetant au jeune attaquant un regard glaçant.

Axel écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de sa sœur. Il sentit une colère noire déferler en lui. Il voulait protéger sa petite sœur de tout, peu importe la menace et entendre cette fille arrogante parler d'elle attisa sa fureur et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour que son seuil de tolérance soit dépassé.

-« Ne t'approche pas d'elle sinon tu le regretteras, crois-moi. » souffla Axel en foudroyant Beta du regard.

-« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, soupira Beta en secouant la tête. Mais il faut dire que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-elle en relevant les yeux vers Axel.

Le jeune attaquant sentit une vague d'adrénaline se déverser dans son sang. Il fallait qu'il retourne voir sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'elle aille bien. Il le fallait absolument.

Il se retourna sans faire plus attention à Beta et se mit à courir comme un fou en direction de l'hôpital.

-« Non non beau gosse, ricana Beta derrière lui. Tu restes là. »

Axel fut soudain aveuglé par lumière blanche et il dut s'arrêter pour se protéger les yeux. Il sentit le sol tanguer sous ses pieds et eut du mal à se tenir debout pendant quelques instants. Posant un genou au sol pour ne pas tomber, il serra les dents. Un bruit strident lui vrillait les oreilles. Puis le bruit et la lumière disparurent.

Axel rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui. De toute évidence, il n'était plus dans la petite ruelle où il avait rencontré Beta. Il serra les poings. Il se trouvait milieu d'une route qu'il connaissait bien. C'était la rue qu'il empruntait lorsqu'il se rendait à son ancien collège, le collège Kirkwood, depuis chez lui. Cette rue, normalement animée en journée, était totalement déserte.

Les restaurants et les boutiques étaient fermés et il n'y avait aucun passant sur les trottoirs. Le silence complet. La rue étant en ligne droite, Axel aurait pu apercevoir les deux bouts de la route depuis sa position mais un brouillard épais recouvrait le quartier et réduisait sa vue à un mètre devant lui. Axel regarda à sa gauche puis à sa droite. Beta n'était plus là. Le jeune attaquant commença à avancer en restant au milieu de la route. Soudain un petit ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui. D'un geste vif, Axel se retourna, s'attendant à se retrouver face à face avec Beta. Mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant, c'était bien sa voix qui résonnait sur les murs autour de lui.

-« Alors ? Pas mal non ? J'aime beaucoup cette rue, pas toi ? »

-« Montre-toi ! cria Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu m'as amené ici pour me montrer cette rue ? J'aurai pu y aller par mes propres moyens. »

-« Hé hé, tu es vraiment idiot. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour admirer le quartier, imbécile. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un agent temporel, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Et alors qui te dit que nous sommes toujours à ton époque ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Axel fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

Le temps changea soudainement et le soleil perça à travers les nuages. Des passants apparurent sur les trottoirs et tout semblait être redevenu normal. Axel regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, même pas lorsqu'il demanda quelle était la date du jour à dame qui passait.

Progressant sur un des côtés de la rue, le jeune attaquant remarqua que beaucoup de personnes étaient habillées d'équipement de football et de d'objets de supporters. En tournant la tête, Axel remarqua une affiche qui portait l'inscription :

« **Aujourd'hui, grande Finale du tournoi Football Frontier : Kirkwood contre la Royale Académie !** »

Axel pâlit soudain en comprenant qu'il était revenu le jour de cette fameuse finale, ce jour où il avait dû abandonner ses coéquipiers… Le jour de l'accident de Julia. Elle s'était fait percuter par un véhicule alors qu'elle se rendait à ce match. Et cet accident avait eu lieu… dans la rue où Axel se trouvait.

Affolé, Axel regarda autour de lui. Il fit le trottoir de long en large, espérant apercevoir la petite fille. Il n'était pas là au moment de l'accident, il savait pas de quel côté elle arriverait. Soudain, au loin, il entendit des pas rapides résonner sur les pavés du trottoir.

Le jeune attaquant se précipita vers la source du bruit. C'était bien elle. Tournant depuis une rue voisine, Julia courrait dans le même sens que lui, Axel bien en arrière par rapport à elle. Elle semblait bien pressée. Sachant ce qui allait se passer, Axel accéléra sa course dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Mais la rue semblait s'allonger sous ses pas. Le jeune attaquant avait la sensation de courir sur place tandis que sa sœur s'éloignait toujours plus.

Désespéré, Axel cria son nom, espérant voir enfin sa sœur s'arrêter. Mais personne ne l'entendait, et Julia ne s'arrêtait pas.

Soudain, sans prévenir, sa petite sœur traversa au niveau d'un passage piéton.

Le cœur d'Axel battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en était presque douloureux. Les jambes du jeune joueur criaient grâce mais son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Du bout de la rue, Axel vit arriver une voiture lancée à vive allure. Axel hurla de nouveau mais rien n'y fit.

Julia était au milieu de la rue, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Le klaxon du véhicule retentit.

Axel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il arrivait enfin au niveau de sa sœur. Le jeune attaquant tandis sa main dans l'espoir d'attraper le bras de sa sœur. Mais la paume du jeune joueur traversa le poignet de Julia, comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

Surpris, Axel trébucha en criant de nouveau le nom de sa sœur.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. La voiture se figea, ainsi que Julia et tous les passants sur les trottoirs.

Profitant de cette occasion, Axel se précipita vers Julia. Son visage était tourné vers la voiture qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle semblait terrifiée.

Axel tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais comme la première fois, ses doigts passèrent au travers des épaules de la jeune fille. Le jeune joueur se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux emplit de larmes. Il posa ses genoux à terre et baissa la tête. Un silence de plomb régnait sur le quartier. Même le vent s'était tu.

-« Quelle scène navrante… » souffla une voix.

Fou de colère en entendant résonner la voix de Beta, Axel bondit sur ses jambes et se mit à hurler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Pourquoi me montrer tout ça ?! Montre-toi ! Aies le courage de parler yeux dans les yeux ! »

Des pas résonnèrent depuis l'autre trottoir et Axel se retourna vivement. Reconnaissant Beta, il fondit sur elle en une fraction de seconde. La jeune femme avait les bras croisés et les yeux clos.

-« Toi ! siffla Axel entre ses dents. Tout ça ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Je voulais juste te montrer que nous sommes pareils toi et moi. » fit Beta en relevant les yeux.

-« Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! »

-« Bien sûr que si Axel Blaze. Tu avais une bonne raison d'arrêter le football. Et j'ai aussi la mienne. »

-« Ah oui ? dit Axel en haussant les épaules. Laquelle ? »

-« Vois-tu, le football est devenu une menace à mon époque. Beaucoup de gens souffrent à cause de lui. Le cas de ta sœur est l'un des nombreux exemples que l'on peut trouver chez moi. »

-« C'était un accident. Elle se rendait au match, ça n'a rien à voir. Rien du tout. »

-« Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as bien arrêté le football après ça. Pourquoi ? »

-« P-Parce que je me sentais responsable, dit Axel en fronçant les sourcils. Si elle n'avait pas voulu se rendre à ce match, elle… »

-« Tu vois ? le coupa Beta. C'est à cause du football ! Mon combat est le même que le tien. Je veux stopper le football pour que personne ne souffre à cause de lui. »

-« Non ! Je ne veux pas arrêter le football ! Je me bats pour lui, tous les jours ! Je sais que c'est qui me tient debout. »

Beta se téléporta derrière Axel, juste à côté de Julia.

-« Regarde-la Axel ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce stupide sport à plus de valeur que la vie de ta sœur ?! »

Axel se retourna lentement et avança d'un pas. Il regarda sa sœur, toujours tournée vers la voiture qui allait la percuter.

-« Bien sûr que non. Mais Julia est ma plus grande fan, je le sais. Et jamais elle n'aurait voulu que j'arrête de jouer. Elle aimait venir me voir, jamais elle ne ratait un entraînement ! dit Axel en regardant Beta droit dans les yeux. Et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi fier. Julia admirait mon jeu et c'est grâce au football que je pouvais la voir sourire tous les jours ! Elle était la plus heureuse des petites sœurs en me regardant jouer ! »

-« Et c'est à cause de lui qu'elle a fini sur un lit d'hôpital ! »

-« C'était un accident ! » cria Axel.

-« Imbécile ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Je croyais pouvoir te convaincre, mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! »

Axel serra les dents en entendant les paroles de Beta. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer de se laisser insulter sans rien dire.

-« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?! »

-« T'éliminer ! C'est ma mission, et je la mènerai à bien ! »

Le regard de Beta se fit dur, presque effrayant.

Elle fit réapparaître son ballon et pressa de nouveau le mode téléportation. Axel se retourna pour regarder sa sœur. Alors que la lumière réapparut, la vie revint sur le quartier.

Le vent soufflait de nouveau, les passants continuaient leur chemin et la voiture ne s'arrêta pas.

Le jeune attaquant ferma les yeux en entendant le crissement de pneu et les cris des témoins de l'accident.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Axel qui se rassura en pensant que tout cela appartenait au passé et que, même si elle avait traversé une terrible épreuve, Julia irait bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Après quelques secondes, la lumière disparut et Axel rouvrit les yeux. De nouveau, il connaissait les lieux. Il était de retour à Okinawa, là où il avait fui pour protéger sa sœur il y avait quelques mois de ça.

L'air était doux et le vent marin soufflait dans les palmiers. Le jeune attaquant se trouvait au milieu d'un terrain de football, là où il s'était entraîné pendant plusieurs semaines pour perfectionner ses techniques en attendant de pouvoir retrouver ses coéquipiers. Il connaissait ce terrain par cœur. Chaque morceau de terre, chaque grain de sable, chaque gravier, il les connaissait tous.

Après un court instant de répit, Beta apparut à l'autre bout du terrain.

-« Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter Axel Blaze ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! »

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras mais tu ne me feras jamais renoncer au football ! »

-« Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Beta fit apparaitre une nouvelle fois son ballon et l'envoya vers Axel en boulet de canon.

-« Si ton football est si fort, alors vas-y ! Montre-moi ! cria Beta. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir la distance car sinon tu risques de le regretter ! »

Axel amorti le coup avec son genou et laissa la balle retomber au sol.

-« Avec plaisir. » souffla Axel.

Avec un coup de pied, Axel fit sauter le ballon au niveau de ses genoux et exécuta la tornade de feu en un saut. Le ballon fila droit en direct de Beta tandis que le jeune attaquant retombait gracieusement sur ses pieds. Beta laissa échapper un cri de rage et réceptionna le coup en effectuant un saut en arrière.

-« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Tu es faible ! Et je déteste les faibles ! Les faibles ne méritent pas de vivre ! Tu dois disparaitre ! »

À son tour, Beta exécuta l'une de ses techniques de tir en direction d'Axel. Serrant les dents, le jeune joueur réceptionna difficilement le tir avec un salto. Titubant à sa réception de saut, Axel pesta entre ses dents. Beta ricana.

-« Tu vois ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! Je vais te battre Axel Blaze ! »

Axel regarda Beta. La jeune femme avait les poings serrés et ses yeux affichaient toujours un regard menaçant.

D'un coup de pied, Axel écarta le ballon de son chemin et avança de quelques pas. Son mouvement fit tressaillir Beta qui, passé le moment de surprise, mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Alors, tu renonces, ça y est ? Tu as fini par te rendre compte que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ? »

-« Non, je veux te montrer que nous sommes pareils toi et moi. »

Beta sursauta en entendant ces mots. Axel s'arrêta à quelques de Beta et reprit la parole en continuant à la regarder.

-« Nous nous battons tous les deux pour ce que nous pensons être juste, nous sommes pareils. Nous avons le même combat. »

-« Tais-toi ! Imbécile ! Nos combats n'ont rien à voir ! Moi je protège mon époque et toi… »

-« Je protège mes coéquipiers, la coupa Axel. Je me bats pour m'assurer que tout le monde puisse être heureux. Personne ne doit souffrir à cause du football, je sais de quoi je parle. »

-« Idiot… »

-« Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais je bats tous les jours pour ça. Le football m'a sauvé, et je veux que tout le monde puisse profiter de cette chance. Être entouré d'amis en permanence qui partage ton combat, il n'y a rien de mieux pour reprendre confiance en soi. »

Beta recula d'un pas. En un geste de main, elle fit revenir son ballon à ses pieds et prit la sphère entre ses mains.

-« Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses t'accrocher à des pensées aussi futiles Axel Blaze ! Moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un de censé ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous avions été prévenus que les Raimon étaient des fortes têtes. Nous avons d'autres moyens de vous faire plier. »

Beta recula de nouveau et, laissant tomber son ballon à ses pieds, elle tendit son doigt vers Axel.

-« Prépare-toi Axel Blaze, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance ! Je te conseille de te préparer car notre seconde rencontre ne se terminera pas aussi bien, pour toi du moins ! »

-« Notre seconde rencontre... ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Je veux dire que tu ferais bien d'aller retrouver tes petits camarades avant que moi ou l'un de mes abrutis de collègues ne leur tombe dessus. » conclut-elle avec un sourire malsain.

Du bout du pied, elle pressa le mode téléportation de son ballon. Le visage de Beta était redevenu doux et elle esquissa une petite révérence à l'intention d'Axel.

Une nouvelle lumière blanche sortit de la sphère. Axel couvrit son visage de son bras pour ne pas être aveuglé. Le même sifflement se fit entendre et vrilla de nouveau les oreilles d'Axel.

Lorsque tout revint calme, le jeune attaquant se trouvait dans la ruelle où il avait croisé Beta. Il se retourna et posa son regard tout autour de lui. Personne. Axel était seul dans la petit rue, Beta avait disparue.

Le jeune attaquant sentit un méchant frisson lui parcourir le dos. Un frisson d'angoisse. Il savait que ses amis étaient en danger. L'idée d'aller voir sa sœur à l'hôpital lui traversa l'esprit mais il savait qu'il devait protéger ses coéquipiers. Sa sœur était en sécurité, entourée de centaines de médecins et près de leur père.

Maintenant sa mission était d'aller au collège, de s'assurer que ses amis étaient hors de danger. Il était déjà en retard pour l'entrainement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les faire attendre davantage.

Sentant un picotement lui remonter le long de des jambes, le jeune joueur se mit à courir comme un fou sur le reste du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir jusqu'au collège Raimon.


	11. Chapter 11

Les samedis après-midi, le collège Raimon était généralement calme. Les élèves avaient terminé leur semaine de cours et les locaux de l'établissement étaient vides de toute vie. Seuls les pas du gardien résonnaient parfois sur le sol de l'école.

Mais depuis peu, l'équipe de football avait pris l'habitude de profiter du terrain du collège pour son entraînement. Les élèves avaient eu l'autorisation d'utiliser les locaux de l'école et depuis ça, tous les coéquipiers se retrouvaient le samedi après-midi.

Et ce samedi ne faisait pas exception. Tous les joueurs s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain. Tous à l'exception de trois coéquipiers qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Ayant remarqué leurs absences, les amis avaient tout de même décidé de commencer leurs activités, l'entraînement se déroulant sous la tutelle de Jude durant l'absence provisoire de Mark.

Le jeune stratège avait décidé de mettre en place quelques exercices afin d'améliorer le jeu collectif de l'équipe et les amis avaient donc formé deux équipes.

Mais au bout d'un moment, l'absence de leurs coéquipiers se fit vraiment gênante, Axel et Shawn manquants pour le jeu offensif et Mark laissant ses cages béantes, Darren ne pouvant protéger qu'un seul côté du terrain à la fois.

-« Raaah ! Ça ne sert à rien ! pesta Hurley. Notre jeu offensif ne donne rien et c'est bien trop facile de marquer des buts sans Mark ! »

-« Hey ! Tu insinues que ma défense ne sert à rien, c'est ça ?! » cria Scotty depuis l'autre côté du terrain.

-« Ha ! C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui arrêteras mon Tir Tsunami ! Ne le prend pas mal surtout ! »

-« Viens me le dire en face ! » hurla Scotty.

Se désintéressant de la querelle habituelle de leurs amis, les autres coéquipiers se tournèrent vers Jude.

-« Hurley n'a pas tort Jude, souffla Erik en haussant les épaules. Notre entraînement n'a pas vraiment de sens pour l'instant. »

-« On n'a même pas assez de gardien pour garder nos cages ! » dit Kevin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Je suis désolé… » souffla Darren en croisant ses doigts.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, dit Nathan en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune gardien. Il faut juste retrouver Mark, Axel et Shawn. »

-« Mais où sont-ils passés ? demanda Bobby en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils n'ont quand même pas disparu ! »

-« Surtout que Shawn était là tout à l'heure ! » cria Hurley depuis le centre du terrain, coupant momentanément sa dispute avec Scotty.

-« Je reviens des vestiaires et Shawn n'y était pas, souffla Silvia. Je me demande où ils sont tous passés, je suis inquiète. »

-« Impossible de les joindre non plus. » soupira Célia, son téléphone à la main.

-« C'est Axel qui a l'habitude d'être en retard ! dit Tori. Mais Mark et Shawn, ils sont ponctuels ! Mark est d'ailleurs toujours en avance pour un entraînement ! »

Les amis laissèrent échapper ensemble un long soupir. Willy finit par briser le silence installé depuis quelques instants.

-« Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose… » souffla le jeune homme en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-« Ah non ! cria Jack. Ne dis pas ça ! Il ne peut rien arriver au capitaine, ni à Axel, ni à Shawn ! »

-« Mais soyons réalistes ! Une mauvaise rencontre, ou… »

-« Tu m'exaspères William. » lâcha Nelly, foudroyant le jeune joueur du regard.

Sous le regard froid de la jeune fille, Willy recula d'un pas.

-« Mamour ! cria soudain Sue en s'agrippant fermement au bras d'Erik. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?! »

-« Ne soyez pas ridicules, continua Nelly. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller. Et puis, ils nous auraient prévenus s'il s'était passé quelque chose. »

-« Oui voilà, dit Erik à l'intention de Sue. Ils sont en retard c'est tout. » continua-t-il en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de la jeune fille.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les joueurs. Kevin laissa échapper un petit grognement.

-« Mais on ne sait toujours pas quoi faire pour notre entraînement ! Ils ne sont pas là, ok, mais nous on est embêté ! Jude ? »

Les amis regardèrent leur capitaine provisoire. Le jeune stratège qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation leva les yeux après un court silence.

-« Bien. Tant pis pour le jeu collectif, je propose que tout le monde travaille ses techniques. Darren, tu veux bien garder les cages ? Tu pourras t'entraîner avec les attaquants présents. »

-« Avec plaisir ! » acquiesça le jeune gardien, les yeux brillants.

-« Parfait. Erik, Kevin et Nathan, avec Darren. Travaillez vos techniques de tir, en duo si possibles. Et pas de pitié surtout. » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire à l'intention du jeune gardien.

-« Ah ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » rit Kevin en passant son bras sur les épaules de Darren.

-« Les autres, avec moi. Nous ferons deux groupes pour travailler l-… »

-« AAAAAAAH ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Le cri de Scotty se fit se retourner les coéquipiers. Perché sur le dos d'Hurley, les deux amis regardaient droit devant eux, les yeux rivés sur les cages du terrain.

Machinalement, tous les jeunes joueurs regardèrent dans cette direction. Sur la surface de réparation se tenaient plusieurs jeunes gens, tous habillés d'une drôle de combinaison.

-« Scotty ! cria Kevin. Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! »

-« M-M-Mais ! » bégaya le jeune défenseur.

-« Ils sont apparus comme ça ! » cria Hurley.

Exaspéré, Kevin s'avança vers ses deux amis d'un pas décidé sans faire plus attention aux arrivistes.

-« Arrêtez de faire les malins, vous me tapez sur les nerfs ! »

-« Mais je te jure que c'est vrai Kevin ! » dit Scotty, caché derrière Hurley.

Sans consulter ses amis, Jude s'avança vers les inconnus, Nathan sur ses talons.

Jude les toisa du regard un court instant. Le jeune joueur compta 8 personnes dans le groupe et un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux mauves, placé en devant les autres, semblait être le leader. Le jeune stratège prit la parole après un moment de silence.

-« Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Nous sommes… »

-« Nous savons qui vous êtes, joueurs de Raimon. » répondit simplement le garçon.

Jude et Nathan échangèrent un regard avant que l'inconnu ne continu.

-« Nous sommes l'équipe du Protocole Oméga, et nous sommes là pour vous écraser ! »

Jusque-là impassibles, tous les Raimons laissèrent échapper une petite interjection de surprise à l'entente de ces mots.

-« Hey ! s'offusqua Nathan. Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous venez nous déranger en plein entraînement pour nous dire ça ? Si vous voulez un match, vous devez tout de même respecter certaines règles de courtoisie ! »

Le jeune brun dévisagea Nathan et claqua des doigts en décroisant ses bras. Le plus grand des inconnus sortis de derrière le groupe et se planta devant Nathan. Légèrement impressionné, le jeune joueur recula d'un pas. Dans un mouvement fluide, le colosse leva sa jambe et administra un coup dans le ventre de Nathan, qui partit voler quelques mètres en arrière.

-« Nathan ! » crièrent ses coéquipiers d'une même voix.

Tous se précipitèrent vers leur ami, tombé dos sur le sol. Furieux, Kevin fondit vers les inconnus, les dents serrées. Jude serra les poings en regardant Nathan se relever péniblement, soutenu par les autres joueurs.

-« Ça va pas non ?! Vous allez me le payez ! »

Kevin arma dangereusement son bras pour donner un coup au grand joueur mais Jude le retint fermement par l'épaule.

-« Non Kevin. Ne fais pas ça.

-« Mais Jude ! Ils ont frappé Nathan ! »

-« Je sais. »

Jude se tourna vers les arrivistes.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Un match contre vous. » répondit le jeune brun.

-« Il y a d'autre moyen de demander, répondit Jude en montrant Nathan d'un geste de la main. Nous ne pouvons pas jouer pour l'instant, il nous… »

-« Manque des joueurs, nous le savons. »

-« Mais comment… ? »

-« Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il manque également des joueurs dans nos rangs. Même si je pense que les nôtres arriveront plus vite que les vôtres. »

Les yeux du jeune stratège s'écarquillèrent en entendant ces mots. Kevin regarda son ami et enfin le jeune garçon, les poings serrés.

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? » dit le jeune attaquant d'un air menaçant.

-« Cela veut dire que vous devriez peut-être vous souciez du sort de vos amis, même si dans le cas présent, il est nécessaire de vous souciez de vous en premier lieu. »

Le jeune brun leva les yeux. À son geste, les autres membres de l'équipe disparurent dans son dos sans signes avant-coureur.

-« Tu vois Kevin ?! » cria Scotty depuis le centre du terrain.

-« Nous allons commencer, tenez-vous prêt, lâcha le brun. Nos coéquipiers sont arrivés. »

Le jeune joueur se retourna. Dans son dos, derrière la cage de football, trois jeunes gens se tenaient côte à côte, deux garçons et une fille. Ils étaient eux aussi habillés de la même combinaison. Ils avaient l'air contrariés. Le brun se hâta à leur rencontre.

-« Je suis content de vous revoir. »

-« La ferme Mike. » lâcha sans prévenir la jeune fille, caressant ses cheveux bleutés avec un air menaçant.

Le jeune garçon prit une mine contrite et se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux mauves.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » souffla le jeune garçon.

-« Nous avons échoués dans nos missions respectives. » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

-« Tous… ? » demanda Mike en dévisageant les deux autres.

-« Oui ! Tous ! » enragea le deuxième garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-« Nous avons tout de même réussi à les retarder, ricana la jeune fille, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. »

-« Oh… Beta, soupira le deuxième garçon. Ta beauté n'a d'égal que ta stupidité. Tu crois vraiment que ces pitoyables résultats suffiront à El Dorado ?! Pour ma part, je me vois mal finir mes jours dans la prison Zéro ! »

Le regard de Beta se fit plus menaçant encore et elle saisit le jeune garçon par le col de la combinaison.

-« Si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement Gamma, je te jure que je te ferais connaître un sort bien pire que celui de la prison Zéro ! »

Gamma se dégagea rapidement de la poigne de Beta avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Jetant un regard à ses camarades, le garçon aux cheveux mauves prit la parole.

-« Notre mission reste inchangée pour le moment. Nous devons stopper l'équipe de Raimon. »

-« Merci pour ta clairvoyance Alpha. » soupira Gamma en haussant les épaules.

Mike serra les dents et tourna les talons avant de disparaitre à son tour, tout comme le reste de l'équipe l'avait fait avant lui.

Les trois joueurs s'avancèrent vers Jude et Kevin qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur place et avaient observés la scène de loin.

-« Alors c'est ça le reste de l'équipe de Raimon ? » soupira Beta en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux amis puis aux autres joueurs.

-« Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de problèmes finalement. » ricana Gamma en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Nous avons manqué de vigilance une fois, ce n'est pas le moment de recommencer. » dit Alpha d'un ton monocorde.

Il avança d'un pas vers Jude.

-« Je suis Alpha et voici Beta et Gamma. Nous sommes… »

-« On en a rien à faire de qui vous êtes ou d'où vous venez ! cria Kevin. Où sont Axel, Shawn et Mark ?! »

-« Nous avons eu… des entretiens privés avec eux. Nous avions des missions à remplir, or nous avons échoués. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

-« C'est même étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là, hein Alpha ? » lâcha Gamma avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

-« Oups ! Est-ce qu'on les aurait ramenés aux mauvais endroits ? » dit Beta en lâchant un petit rire.

Kevin foudroya la jeune fille du regard. Les membres du Protocole Oméga avancèrent sur le terrain, sous le regard sévère des Raimon, Jude et Kevin sur leurs talons.

-« Bien ! dit Gamma. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! J'espère que l'absence provisoire de vos coéquipiers ne sera pas trop gênante pour vous. » ricana-t-il.

Le reste de l'équipe apparut dans le dos des jeunes inconnus. Le Protocole Oméga était reconstitué. Les Raimon formèrent un cercle autour de Jude.

-« Jude, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » souffla Bobby.

Le jeune stratège ne répondit pas, levant simplement les yeux vers leurs adversaires. Il n'était pas apeuré mais hésitait sur la méthode à employer. Il redoutait que l'absence de leurs coéquipiers ne leur fasse défaut.

-« Pas le choix, nous allons devoir jouer en attendant le retour de Mark, Axel et Shawn. »

-« Oui ! Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! » acquiesça Erik ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

-« Je vais former l'équipe, reprit le capitaine provisoire. Nous devons nous montrer vigilants, nous ne connaissons rien d'eux. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.


	13. Chapter 13

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe de Raimon était formée sur le terrain, face au Protocole Oméga.

Jude avait répartit les joueurs comme il le pouvait sur le terrain, essayant de renforcer les rangs.

Kevin et Sue avaient pris les postes d'attaquants, Nathan, Tori, Erik et lui-même en milieu de terrain tandis que Scotty, Bobby, Jack et Hurley s'occupaient de la ligne défensive. Darren était droit dans les cages, jambes arquées.

Jude s'approcha de Nathan.

-« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda le jeune stratège à son ami.

-« Oui, tout va bien Jude, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me fait plus mal. J'échangerai ma place avec les autres quand ils seront revenus si tu veux. » répondit Nathan en souriant.

Jude acquiesça. Il savait que Nathan était indispensable dans l'équipe pour le moment et il avait impérativement besoin de lui pour l'attaque. Cela dit, il était hors de question que son ami souffre en jouant.

Le capitaine provisoire prit sa place au centre du terrain. Il regarda ses adversaires au loin. Jude ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre venant d'eux et il détestait ce sentiment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur formation. Alpha, Beta et Gamma étaient placés en première ligne et la formation de jeu semblait être centrée sur le jeu offensif.

Le jeune stratège ne trouva rien d'autre à dire sur ses adversaires si ce n'est la conclusion que les trois attaquants ne s'entendaient pas très bien entre eux. Il avait remarqué cela dès qu'ils étaient apparus à Raimon et Jude savait que la discorde entre coéquipiers était une faille facile à exploiter.

M. Vétéran, le jardinier du collège qui passait son temps dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avait été désigné comme arbitre et siffla pour annoncer le début du match. Les Raimon avaient la balle et Kevin s'élança sur le terrain adversaire, Sue sur ses talons.

Le Protocole Oméga n'esquissa pas un mouvement, laissant les Raimon pénétrer de plus en plus loin sur leur terrain.

-« Ils se fichent de nous en plus ! » pesta Kevin entre ses dents.

-« Reste concentré Kevin, lança Erik. Ne fais pas attention à eux ! »

L'avancée des Raimon fut fulgurante et après quelques passes, Kevin se retrouva face aux cages du Protocole Oméga.

-« Bien ! On va voir si vous allez continuer à faire les malins maintenant ! » enragea le jeune attaquant.

Ne pouvant ni utiliser la Tornade du Dragon ni le Blizzard de la Vouivre en raison de l'absence d'Axel et Shawn, Kevin opta pour son Choc de la Vouivre.

Le jeune attaquant frappa dans le ballon qui fila droit vers le ciel, faisant apparaitre dans son dos un énorme dragon bleu électrique. Lorsque le ballon retomba vers le sol, Kevin l'envoya droit vers les cages, son tir se transformant en une grande boule électrique, suivi de la grande vouivre bleue.

Le gardien du Protocole Oméga ne broncha pas et tendit sa main droite devant lui sans déployer de technique. Le tir se logea au creux de sa paume et le ballon tournoya sur lui-même quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Kevin se figea, impressionné par cet arrêt.

-« Il a arrêté le Choc de la Vouivre comme si de rien n'était… » souffla Nathan.

-« Ce gardien est drôlement fort ! » dit Sue, l'air légèrement agacé.

Erik s'approcha de Kévin et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kevin, la prochaine fois ça sera la bonne. »

Kevin acquiesça sans rien dire. Roméo, le gardien du Protocole Oméga, renvoya le ballon d'un simple coup de pied. Le tir traversa la moitié de terrain en cloche pour atterrir juste devant Gamma.

-« Assez rit, voyons ce qu'ils peuvent faire… » ricana le jeune homme.

Sans bouger, Gamma arma sa jambe. Le regardant faire, Jude écarquilla les yeux.

-« Attention en défense ! » cria-t-il en se retournant violement vers l'arrière du terrain.

Gamma acheva son mouvement et le ballon traversa le terrain à grande vitesse, rasant le sol. Sous la directive de Jude, Bobby et Jack s'était placé bien au centre, devant la cage. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le tir était si rapide qu'il passa entre leurs jambes sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Darren crispa ses mains et tenta d'arrêter le tir, sans succès. Le jeune gardien se trouva expulser au fond de ses propres cages faute de pouvoir parer l'attaque de Gamma.

M. Vétéran siffla pour annoncer le but et Hurley se précipita vers son ami.

-« Darren ! Mon pote ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

-« Oui oui… souffla le jeune garçon en se tenant la tête. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

-« Tu plaisantes ? dit Bobby en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ce tir ! C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excusez. » conclut-il en donnant un petit coup de coude affectif dans le bras de Jack.

-« Ce n'est de la faute de personne, dit Jude en quittant son poste temporairement. Nous avons manqué de vigilance, il faut faire attention maintenant. »

Les amis hochèrent la tête avant de reprendre leurs positions sur le terrain.

Jude était de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait, et il détestait ce sentiment. Le jeune stratège était toujours impassible mais pour une première fois dans sa vie, il commençait à avoir du mal à cacher son stress.

Il savait qu'il avait la responsabilité de l'équipe en l'absence de Mark mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de faillir à sa tâche. Jude se sentait incroyablement fébrile. Ses genoux et ses lèvres tremblaient et il ne pouvait se contrôler.

-« Jude ? »

Le jeune stratège sursauta sous l'appel d'Erik.

-« Jude, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le jeune homme.

-« Oui, tout va bien. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, excuse-moi. »

-« Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu fais un bon capitaine et Mark ne devrait plus tarder. »

Jude hocha doucement la tête sans rien dire. Le jeu reprit tandis que Jude était toujours aussi tendu.

Nelly, Célia et Silvia regardaient le match se dérouler avec un œil effaré.

-« Ils sont rapides… » souffla Célia.

-« Oui, et leurs tirs traversent notre défense comme si de rien n'était… » continua Silvia.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, déclara Nelly d'une voix posée. Il faut faire confiance à nos joueurs. Ils font de leur mieux et il faut les soutenir. »

Les deux amies regardèrent Nelly. La jeune fille avait les doigts tremblants mais ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle gardait son calme habituel. Célia et Silvia échangèrent un regard avec que Célia ne reprenne.

-« Oui, tu as raison Nelly. Mais tout de même… Si Axel, Mark et Shawn étaient là, ça se passerait peut-être autrement. »

-« Shawn… » souffla soudain Silvia.

-« Oui, je me demande où il est passé… »

-« SHAWN ! » cria Silvia en pointant son doigt devant elle.


	14. Chapter 14

Nelly et Célia regardèrent vers l'endroit que pointait Silvia. Surgissant de derrière le bâtiment des vestiaires, Shawn courrait rapidement en direction du terrain, dirigeant ses pas vers les jeunes filles.

-« Shawn ! » renchérirent Célia et Nelly d'une même voix.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en face de ses amies. Il était échevelé, le visage mouillé de larmes, les yeux rouges et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. En un mot, il était méconnaissable, bien loin de l'image de l'être enjoué que le jeune défenseur renvoyait au quotidien.

-« Où étais-tu ? demanda aussitôt Nelly. T- »

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » la coupa Célia d'une voix inquiète, tendant une main tremblante vers le visage de Shawn.

Le jeune défenseur baissa les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire.

-« Oui, tout va bien, soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Et vous ? »

-« Les garçons tentent de tenir tête, soupir Silvia, mais… »

Shawn balaya le terrain du regard. Il voyait ses amis courir dans une symbiose chaotique. De toute évidence, les Raimon se faisaient malmener par le Protocole Oméga qui n'avait aucune pitié. Le tableau des scores maintenant 3-0.

Le jeune défenseur serra les poings en apercevant la silhouette de Gamma. Une sombre colère vint lui vriller les tympans.

-« Je veux jouer. » souffla-t-il.

-« Oui, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de toi. » déclara Nelly.

Sur le terrain, le ballon passait d'un camp à l'autre mais l'offensive des Raimon se stoppait nette dès qu'ils avaient passé le milieu e terrain, se heurtant à une féroce défense de la part du Protocole Oméga.

Le ballon fini par atterrir dans les pieds de Beta qui ne tarda pas à se lancer à l'assaut du but de Raimon. Elle traversa le terrain dans une vitesse fulgurante, la défense échouant à stopper sa progression aussi vive que dangereuse.

-« Vous allez comprendre que personne ne peut s'opposer à nous ! » cria-t-elle en arrêtant sa course devant le but de Darren.

Le jeune gardien arqua ses jambes et mit ses mains devant lui. Son pouls s'était considérablement accéléré. Depuis le début du match, Darren était tendu mais à présent, il sentait tous ses muscles se raidir, prêt à arrêter le prochain ballon qui tenterait d'entrer dans ses cages.

-« Je dois absolument l'arrêter. Je veux que Mark soit fier de moi quand il reviendra ! J'ai faillis trois fois, mais à présent, plus aucun ballon ne passera ! » cria-t-il, les dents serrées.

Beta utilisa sa technique de tir et le ballon se transforma rapidement en une boule d'énergie filant vers Darren. Soufflant un coup, le jeune gardien fit également appel à l'une de ses techniques, les Mains de l'Infini. Une multitude de mains dorées sortirent de derrière Darren pour enserrer le ballon de leur puissant poing.

Le tir de Beta était puissant et Darren sentit son pied glisser derrière la ligne de but. Malgré cela, il refusa d'abandonner. Le ballon tourna encore entre ses mains puis se stoppa. Le jeune gardien se remit droit sur ses jambes, le ballon serré contre sa poitrine.

Il avait réussi à stopper le tir. Sur le terrain, la réaction des Raimon se fit attendre, étonnés comme ils l'étaient.

-« Bien joué Darren ! cria Hurley en se précipitant vers son ami. J'étais sûr que tu assurais ! »

Tous les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de leur gardien pour le féliciter.

Gamma, Beta et Alpha échangèrent un regard quelque peu circonspect.

-« Tout ça pour un simple tir arrêté ? soupira Gamma en haussant les épaules. Il leur en faut vraiment peu. »

-« Comment a-t-il pu arrêter mon tir ?! » cria Beta, hors d'elle.

-« Ah ! C'est sûr que i c'était moi qui avais frappé, on en sera pas là ! » ricana Gamma.

Beta lança un regard assassin vers Gamma et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Alpha l'en empêcha.

-« Arrêtez, nous devons rester concentrés. »

-« Non, toi tu arrêtes Alpha ! lâcha Beta, retournant sa fureur contre lui. J'en ai assez que tu te prennes pour notre chef ! Nous n'avons pas à t'écouter ! Je te signale que si nous avons aussi été envoyés ici, c'est parce que tu as déçu El Dorado plusieurs fois ! Par conséquent, tu es le plus faible d'entre nous, et les faibles n'ont pas leur mot à dire ! »

Jude observait au loin la dispute des coéquipiers.

-« Il n'arrive pas à s'entendre. » souffla Erik en se plaçant au coté de son ami.

-« Oui, et c'est un avantage pour nous, acquiesça Jude. Nous devons entretenir cette discorde. Ils sont bons en solitaire mais ils ne savent pas jouer ensemble. »

Profitant de la pause temporaire de jeu, Shawn s'avança sur le terrain.

-« Shawn ! » cria Jack en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme fut soulevé du sol comme s'il avait été aussi lourd qu'une simple plume. Les amis éclatèrent de rire en voyant la réaction de Jack. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de Shawn quand il put à nouveau toucher terre.

-« On était si inquiets ! » lâcha Nathan.

-« Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé les amis. » soupira le jeune défenseur.

-« On vous a attendu pour l'entraînement mais vous n'êtes jamais arrivés ! rouspéta Kevin. Et maintenant il y a ces guignols qui jouent contre nous ! »

En écoutant la phrase de son ami, Shawn fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu dis que vous « nous » avez attendu ? »

-« Oui ! Toi, Axel et Mark ! Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? »

Shawn blêmi soudain en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été attaqué par le Protocole Oméga.

-« Ils ne sont pas avec toi, c'est ça ? » demanda Bobby en soupirant.

-« Non… Je suis tout seul. Mais j'espère qu'ils vont bien… »

-« Oui nous aussi ! renchérit Tori. On a besoin d'eux là, et ça devient urgent ! »

Shawn acquiesça en regardant les adversaires sur le terrain. Il reconnut au loin les traits moqueurs de Gamma qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

Le jeune défenseur se tourna vers Jude.

-« Je veux jouer, dit-il d'un ton assuré. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux. »

Jude hocha la tête et se tourna vers Nathan.

-« Shawn va prendre ton poste. Cela te convient ? »

-« Bien sûr, répondit le jeune en souriant. Je commence à fatiguer et puis il vous sera plus utile que moi. »

Nathan tendit sa main vers celle de Shawn. Ce dernier s'en saisit en plongeant son regard polaire dans celui de son ami.

-« On compte sur toi, souffla Nathan avec un sourire confiant. Montre-leur de quoi Shawn Frost est capable. »

Shawn hocha la tête sans rien dire et Nathan parti rejoindre Silvia, Célia et Nelly sur le banc de touche.

Jude tapa dans ses mains.

-« Allez, on se motive. Rien n'est perdu, on peut encore gagner. »

-« Oui ! » répondirent tous les membres de l'équipe d'une même voix


	15. Chapter 15

Shawn prit sa place en milieu de terrain. Il regardait droit devant lui, dévisageant chacun de ses adversaires avec application. En croisant le regard froid de Gamma, le sang du jeune joueur ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'avait battu une fois, épaulé par son frère, mais cette fois-ci, il était seul face à lui. Puis Shawn regarda autour de lui. Non. Il n'était pas seul.

Ses coéquipiers étaient là eux aussi, pour l'aider. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais ses amis étaient tout ce qu'il possédait, il était bien plus fort avec eux.

Et désormais, Shawn connaissait sa mission. Il devait protéger ses coéquipiers, tous ceux à qui il tenait. Cette idée traversant l'esprit du jeune homme déversa dans ses veines des torrents d'adrénaline. Il se sentait puissant, il n'avait plus peur de personne et il allait devoir le prouver immédiatement pendant le match car Gamma ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire lui non plus. L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match et tout se mit en place.

Kevin, épaulé par Sue traversèrent la moitié du terrain adversaire en quelques secondes mais l'attaque fut rapidement stoppée par la défense du Protocole Oméga qui dégagea le ballon loin en avant qui atterri sur la ligne d'attaque, à savoir dans les pieds de Gamma.

Le jeune homme s'élança lui aussi à l'attaque des buts de Raimon. Shawn en profita pour se placer sur la trajectoire de son adversaire pour le stopper dans sa course. Gamma ralentit le pas et jeta un regard moqueur au jeune homme.

-« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable Shawn Froste. Écarte-toi de mon chemin, être faible. »

-« Tu parles beaucoup Gamma, répliqua Shawn. Beaucoup trop. Approche si tu l'oses. Je n'abandonnerai jamais sans me battre. »

-« Tu me fais pitié. Ton frère n'est plus là pour té protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu faire sans lui ? Pauvre Shawn, tellement perdu sans lui… »

-« Mon frère m'a aidé, c'est vrai. Mais la puissance que j'ai réussi à atteindre avec lui n'est rien comparée à celle que me confère mon équipe tout entière. »

-« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! »

Gamma reprit sa course sans détourner son chemin, fonçant droit vers Shawn.

Le jeune homme serra les poings avant de s'élancer lui aussi vers son adversaire. Sentant une vague d'énergie déferler dans tous ses muscles, il lança l'une de ses techniques de défense arrivé à moins de deux mètres de Gamma, la patinoire.

Étonné, le jeune attaquant amorça un mouvement d'esquive mais Shawn était bien trop proche pour que sa technique soit évitée. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt prisonnier d'un gigantesque bloc de glace tandis que le ballon lui échappait.

Sans perdre un instant, Shawn récupéra le ballon et fonça vers les cages adversaires. Il esquiva les défenseurs du Protocole Oméga en faisant quelques passes à Kevin. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et en une fraction de seconde, ils se rejoignirent au centre de la surface de réparation.

Kevin lança son Choc du Dragon tandis que Shawn s'élançait pour rattraper le tir de son ami. Celui-ci enchaina avec le Blizzard Éternel sur le Choc du Dragon, combinant ainsi la force des deux tirs. Le ballon fila droit sur Roméo. Le jeune arma son bras pour recevoir le coup et déclencha une de ses techniques de gardien. Une onde de choc déferla sur le terrain quand le jeune gardien attrapa le ballon et le projeta au fond de ses propres filets.

Un silence se fit sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que le sifflet de M. Vétéran ne retentisse pour annoncer le but. Les Raimon venaient d'inscrire leur premier point au tableau des scores.

-« Ouais ! » cria Kevin en se précipitant vers Shawn.

Tous les Raimon se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain pour féliciter leur buteur.

-« Tss… souffla Beta. Regardez-les s'extasier pour un pauvre et misérable but. Il leur en faut vraiment peu. »

-« Oui mais nous devons tout de même noter qu'ils ont réussi à nous mettre un but. » souffla Alpha.

-« Quel sens de l'observation dit donc ! réplique Gamma d'un air moqueur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserai plus approcher nos cages. Crois-moi, on passe au niveau supérieur. »

Tous les joueurs du Protocole Oméga hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Jude et Erik regardaient la scène se jouer depuis le côté du terrain.

-« Je crois qu'ils ne vont plus nous laisser approcher… » souffla Erik.

-« Oui, tu as raison, restons sur nos gardes. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. En formation tout le monde ! » cria Jude en levant son bras.

Les joueurs s'immobilisèrent en attendant le coup de sifflet de M. Vétéran, qui retentit quelques secondes après.


	16. Chapter 16

Vite. Plus vite. Il fallait qu'il coure bien plus vite. Ses amis comptaient sur lui, il fallait qu'il aille plus vite.

Axel traversait les rues à toute jambe, slalomant entre les passants sans s'arrêter. Dents et poings serrés, il établissait dans son esprit le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre son collège. Bifurquant parfois à angle droit pour prendre des petites ruelles, le jeune garçon filait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Enfin, il vit se dessiner devant lui les bâtiments du collège Raimon. Jamais le chemin entre son établissement et l'hôpital ne lui avait paru aussi long.

À son grand désarroi, le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'être en retard mais aujourd'hui, on comptait sur lui, il le savait. Un sentiment de panique transperça le cœur du jeune attaquant quand il passa enfin les grilles de Raimon à toutes jambes.

Dans quel état allait-il retrouver ses amis ? Il les savait en danger et être loin d'eux alors qu'on avait besoin de lui rendait Axel nerveux.

Le jeune joueur stoppa enfin sa course une fois face au terrain de football. Il reprenait sa respiration en regardant ses coéquipiers se défendre contre leur adversaire. Cette vision fit plaisir au jeune homme. Ses amis allaient bien et ils n'avaient pas renoncer à se battre.

Axel balaya le terrain des yeux et remarqua avec une certaine surprise que Mark n'était pas dans ses cages, ni nulle part sur le terrain et que Darren le remplaçait comme il pouvait.

Le jeune joueur s'approcha du banc de touche. Célia cria en le voyant s'approcher, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Nelly, Silvia et Nathan.

-« Axel ! Enfin ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! »

-« Encore en retard. » dit sèchement Nelly.

-« Toutes mes excuses, répliqua l'arriviste. J'étais à l'hôpital pour aller voir ma sœur mais j'ai été… importuné sur le chemin du retour. » finit Axel en tournant la tête vers le terrain.

Il avait reconnu Beta sur le terrain et elle n'avait pas manqué du lui lancer un petit sourire mauvais.

-« Tout va bien Axel ? » demande Nathan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Je veux jouer. » repris le jeune attaquant d'un coup.

-« Oui, allons voir M. Vétéran ! dit Silvia. Les autres ont besoin de toi. » termina-t-elle en dirigeant ses pas vers l'arbitre.

L'agitation vers le banc de touche fit tourner la tête de Hurley qui aperçut Axel en train de discuter avec les filles, Nathan et M. Vétéran.

-« Les gars ! Axel est là ! »

Les cris de Hurley font tourner la tête de Jack et de Darren, un sourire illuminant leur visage.

-« Axel ! crie Darren. On est sorti d'affaire ! Il… »

-« Darren ! Attention ! » cria soudain Tori à l'attention du jeune gardien distrait.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa camarade avant de comprendre pourquoi celle-ci s'agitait comme ça. Le Protocole Oméga avait profité de l'inattention de la défense pour progresser sur le terrain des Raimon et Alpha, ballon au pied, était en train d'utiliser une de ses techniques de tir.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, la balle filait droit vers Darren, mut par la puissance dévastatrice d'Alpha. Le gardien arma ses bras mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de déclencher sa technique de défense. Voyant le danger arriver sans pouvoir rien faire pour le contrer, le jeune homme tendit ses bras droits devant lui et ferma les yeux, en attendant le choc.

Le tir d'Alpha pénétra dans les cages, entrainant Darren avec lui dans les filets. Quand la puissance du tir disparue, la balle tomba au sol, suivie de quelques secondes par le gardien, face au sol.

M. Vétéran siffla une fois pour le but que venait d'inscrire le Protocole Oméga puis une seconde fois quelques secondes plus tard pour annoncer le début de la mi-temps.

Ne voyant pas Darren se relever après le choc, tous ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers lui.

Hurley arriva à genoux près de son ami et passa son bras autour des épaules de Darren pour le faire se retourner sur le dos.

-« Darren ! Oh ! Mon pote réveille-toi ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune gardien, le métisse commença à le secouer furieusement.

-« Darren ! Allez réveille-toi ! »

-« Arrête Hurley ! cria Silvia en arrivant près du blessé, Célia, Nelly, Axel et Nathan sur ses talons. Tu vas lui faire mal si tu continues comme ça ! »

-« Moi ?! hurla le jeune défenseur, emplit de rage. C'est plutôt à eux qu'il faut s'en prendre, cria-t-il en pointant du doigt l'équipe du Protocole Oméga. Nathan et maintenant Darren ! Vous n'en n'avez jamais assez ?! » continua-t-il en se levant, furibond.

Le jeune défenseur laissa son ami aux soins de ses manageuses et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'équipe adversaire. Comprenant son attention, Erik et Kevin se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'arrêter.

-« Hurley, cool. » dit Erik en le retenant par l'épaule.

-« Ne te mets à leur niveau, ça vaut pas la peine. » compléta Kevin.

Le jeune homme prit sur lui et après un petit silence, tourna les talons, suivit de ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Jack avait emporté Darren toujours inconscient près du banc de touche et l'avait allongé en douceur sur le sol. Célia passa une serviette sur le visage du jeune gardien, sous le regard soucieux de toute l'équipe.

-« Pourquoi il ne reprend pas conscience ?! » demanda Bobby.

-« Je… Je n'en sais rien. » bredouilla Célia, la voix tremblante.

-« Ça suffit, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. » coupa nerveusement Nelly.

Axel et Jude commencèrent à redresser le jeune gardien. Soudain, les paupières de Darren commencèrent à papillonner avant que ses amis puissent enfin le voir ouvrir les yeux.

-« On… On a perdu… ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Jude en souriant. C'est simplement la mi-temps. »

-« Ah… C'est bien. »

Les yeux du jeune joueur parcoururent l'ensemble des visages qui l'entouraient. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du gardien avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais promis d'arrêter tous les tirs mais je n'ai pas réussi… J'aurai dû rester concentré… »

-« Hey, t'inquiète pas p'tit gars, répondit Hurley en s'agenouillant à côté de Darren. C'était à nous d'assurer la défense. Mais t'en fais pas, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable ! »

Toute l'équipe hocha de la tête. Tandis que le jeune gardien se remettait doucement de ses émotions, Jude, Axel et Erik s'écartèrent du groupe pour discuter de la suite des évènements.


	17. Chapter 17

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Jude ? demanda Erik. On ne peut pas demander à Darren de reprendre son poste ! »

-« Non, je sais, répondit Jude en croisant les bras. »

-« Malheureusement, on a pas vraiment le choix, soupira Axel. Mark n'est toujours pas là et si Darren ne peut pas être notre gardien pendant la seconde mi-temps, nos cages seront vides. »

-« Oui, et si on ne joue qu'en jeu offensif, on risque de se fatiguer rapidement, continua Jude. Ce n'est pas une bonne stratégie. Sans gardien, on risque d'être coincé, et je ne peux pas demander à n'importe qui de prendre ce rôle. On a déjà vu ce que cela faisait avec un vrai gardien au poste, alors avec quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Erik et Axel soupirèrent en regardant vers Darren, toujours assis par terre. Jude serra les poings en pensant à la situation dans laquelle était toute l'équipe de Raimon.

Le jeune homme était un vrai stratège, ce n'était plus à prouver, ainsi qu'un bon capitaine. Mais malgré tous les éloges qu'on lui prêtait, Jude savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une chose que possédait Mark, cette force qu'il avait de rallié toutes ses troupes en un seul mot.

Il l'avait déjà vu faire, plusieurs fois même, mais le jeune stratège n'avait jamais réussi à identifier ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et dans le cœur de Mark Evans quand il voyait son équipe au plus bas. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait motiver tous ses coéquipiers rien que par la force de sa volonté. Et il n'avait jamais compris comment cette force fonctionnait sur lui-même, lui normalement assez froid et terre-à-terre.

Et aujourd'hui, Raimon avait besoin de son capitaine, plus que jamais. Car même si le réveil de Darren avait détendu l'atmosphère, il voyait le moral de l'équipe couler à vitesse plus qu'affolante.

Jude faisait bonne figure, mais au fond de lui, il était terrifié. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Une main sur son épaule sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Célia lui souriait, une gourde à la main.

-« Tiens. Il faut que tu boives. »

-« Merci Célia. »

Jude récupéra la bouteille d'eau, frôlant les doigts fins de sa sœur. Il but plusieurs rasades dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux avant que Célia ne reprenne la parole.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver. Détends-toi. »

-« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment aborder la deuxième mi-temps. J'ai appliqué mes techniques habituelles mais aucune ne fonctionne sur eux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Célia fit mine de réfléchir en mettant sa main sous son menton avant de se mettre à rire. Son frère tourna la tête vers elle, perplexe.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

-« Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question, tu sais ? Tu dis que tes techniques habituelles ne fonctionnent pas ? C'est simple ! Tente quelque chose d'inédit ! De complètement nouveau ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche après tout ? »

-« Mais… Et les autres ? »

-« Les autres ? Mais ils te suivraient partout ! Ils ont une confiance aveugle en toi ! poursuivit-elle en désignant toute l'équipe d'un large mouvement de bras. Tu as juste à leur indiquer la démarche et ils appliquent tes ordres tout de suite, parce qu'ils te font confiance ! »

Jude regarda sa sœur puis ses coéquipiers. Le jeune stratège croisa les regards d'Axel et d'Erik. Un sourire étrangement confiant étaient inscrits sur leurs visages. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Et il ne devait pas avoir peur non plus. Il avait toute l'équipe sous son aile, et on avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, au maximum de sa forme.

M. Vétéran s'approcha doucement du jeune stratège, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-« Jude, il reste 5 minutes avant la reprise du match. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Vous continuez ? »

-« Bien sûr. Si Mark apprend que nous avons abandonné, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Hors de question d'arrêter. »

-« Je comprends mais pour votre gardien ? » demanda le vieux jardinier en regardant tristement Darren, fébrile sur ses jambes.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Jude en tournant lui aussi la tête vers son gardien. Les Raimon n'ont jamais abandonné et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Il va arriver. »

-« Tu crois aux miracles Jude ? »

-« Je pense qu'il faut y croire. » répliqua simplement le jeune homme en souriant.

-« Tu as bien raison. » termina M. Vétéran en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jude avant de s'éloigner vers le bord du terrain.

Le jeune homme le suivit du regard avant de lever les yeux vers le tableau des scores. « 4 – 1 » pour le Protocole Oméga. Il souffla un coup puis se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

-« Allez ! La deuxième mi-temps va commencer ! Restons concentrés et tout ira bien. Je vais tester quelque chose pendant cette partie du match, je vous demande de me faire confiance. »

-« Oui ! » répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

-« On te suit Jude. » dit Axel en se plaçant à côté du jeune stratège.

Les Raimon commencèrent à reprendre leur place sur le terrain mais Jude retint Darren par l'épaule.

-« Non, Darren, tu restes sur le banc. »

-« Mais… ! bredouilla le jeune gardien. Si je ne suis pas à mon poste, les cages vont être vacantes ! Totalement vides ! »

-« Je sais, mais je pense que tu as suffisamment encaissé pour aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu restes ici. »

-« Mais c'est du suicide ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Je veux me battre moi aussi ! Je te promets de ne pas te décevoir ! Jude ! »

-« Reste, insista le stratège d'une voix rude. C'est un ordre, je ne plaisante pas. »

Jude se retourna vers le terrain sous le regard contraint de Darren, obligé de rester assis malgré lui. Des pas rapides firent tourner le regard du jeune stratège.

Jude, qui se sentait lourd jusque là, sentit un énorme poids lui être enlevé des épaules en apercevant le visage souriant du garçon qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Ses gants de gardien enfilés, crampons aux pieds, Mark était enfin là.

-« Mark ! » crièrent tous les Raimon en voyant leur capitaine s'approcher du terrain.


	18. Chapter 18

L'émotion générale suscita l'attention des trois leaders du Protocole Oméga. Reconnaissant le visage de Mark Evans, Alpha laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne savait pas si c'était un soupir de soulagement ou un véritable soupir de désespoir. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Alpha était content de voir revenir son adversaire.

-« Enfin il se montre ! » laissa échapper Beta en haussant les épaules.

-« Il a pris son temps, où l'avais tu laisser Alpha ? » demanda Gamma avec un sourire malicieux.

-« J'ai respecté mon engagement, je l'ai ramené exactement là où je l'avais rencontré. » répondit simplement Alpha en suivant du regard les actions de Mark qui retrouvait ses coéquipiers.

-« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il n'était pas pressé de revoir son équipe, rit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Il nous a laissé prendre de l'avance, c'est gentil… »

-« Et incroyablement stupide de sa part. » compléta Gamma en jetant un regard complice à sa coéquipière.

-« Nous devons rester concentrés, dit Alpha en se tournant vers ses partenaires. Je sais de quoi Mark Evans est capable, nous ne devons pas nous laisser distraire. »

-« Je crois t'avoir déjà dit à quel point je déteste t'entendre nous donner des ordres Alpha, soupira Beta en serrant les dents. Que se soit Mark Evans ou n'importe qui, il ne nous battrons pas. Alors contente toi de tenir ton poste et laisse-nous tenir le notre. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se retourna et laissa échapper un petit soupir de mécontentement à l'attention d'Alpha. Gamma prit une mine satisfaite en regardant sa coéquipière s'éloigner puis lui emboita le pas pour reprendre lui aussi son poste en lançant un regard froid à Alpha avant de se retourner.

Alpha croisa les bras en regardant les Raimon discuter activement avec leur capitaine. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que le retour de Mark Evans dans le camp adverse risquait fortement de compromettre leur mission. Le regard d'Alpha croisa soudain celui du jeune gardien. Cela ne dura que quelques instants mais ce court moment suffit aux deux jeunes hommes pour faire comprendre l'un à l'autre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'abandonnerait le combat aussi facilement. Alpha brisa ce face à face pour rejoindre sa place dans la formation de son équipe.

Mark était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses coéquipiers. La joie qui s'était emparée de ses amis qui ils l'avaient vu arriver sur le terrain réchauffait le cœur du jeune capitaine. Pourtant, Mark sentait une grande tension peser dans les airs.

L'air était lourd et les visages qui l'entouraient, bien qu'animés par de véritables sourires de soulagement, affichaient des mines bien plus inquiètes et sérieuses qu'à l'habitude.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, Jude pris Mark à part pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

-« La seconde mi-temps va reprendre, Darren et Nathan sont blessés et nous sommes en retard sur le tableau des scores, laissa échapper Jude en une seule phrase, nerveusement prononcée. J'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts mais je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi pour motiver les troupes. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le jeune stratège avait prononcé ces dernières phrases à grande vitesse, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer que la situation lui échappait, même légèrement. Il avait peur de décevoir son ami, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Mark afficha un sourire réconfortant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. On est les Raimon après tout, on a déjà connu pire ! »

-« Oui tu as raison, répondit Jude en affichant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas su te remplacer pendant ton absence. »

-« Non, ne soit pas modeste. Tu as très bien fait ton travail. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour être arrivé en retard. Ne t'en fais pas, on va leur faire comprendre à ces rigolos du futur qu'on ne met pas à terre l'équipe de Raimon aussi facilement. »

Mark afficha un grand sourire, laissant entrevoir toutes ces dents, un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

-« Allez les gars ! cria-t-il à tous ces coéquipiers. On se motive ! On peut gagner ! »

-« Ouais ! » répondirent tous ses amis d'une voix unanime.

Jude regarda son ami faire et constata, sans surprise, que Mark avait une fois plus utilisé ce pouvoir dont il était doté, ce pouvoir d'unifier toute une équipe dans le désespoir juste en levant le poing et en criant fort.

Et sans surprise, le jeune stratège constata que ce pouvoir fonctionnait très bien sur lui aussi. Il sentit une vague d'adrénaline se déverser dans son sang. Il se sentait puissant, et incroyablement serein.

Tous les Raimon reprirent leur place sur le terrain, Mark reprenant sa place dans les cages après un bref échange avec Darren. Le jeune capitaine frappa son poing droit dans sa paume gauche avant d'arquer ses jambes pour se mettre en position. Il jeta un regard au tableau des scores. 3 buts de retard. Tout était encore possible.

Tous les muscles du capitaine de Raimon étaient tendus, prêts à démarrer à l'instant même où Mark aurait besoin de bouger. Le jeune homme s'en fit la promesse : rien ne passerait dans ses cages, aucun tir du camp adverse ne viendrait faire trembler les filets de son but.

M. Vétéran siffla, la balle était au Raimon. Axel ayant reprit le poste de Sue s'élança vers le camp adverse, balle au pied. Après quelques foulées, il se trouva face à Beta.

-« Oh, regardez-le, souffla Beta. Un pauvre petit chevreau esseulé, perdu au milieu des loups. »

-« Je suis pas seul. » répliqua simplement Axel avec un petit air de défi dans ses yeux.

D'un petit coup de talon, Axel passa la balle à Kevin qui se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui. Le geste fut fluide et rapide, les deux attaquants passèrent autour de Beta sans cesser de courir, et sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien faire. La jeune fille enragea en regardant ses adversaires s'éloigner vers son but.

Kevin et Axel traversèrent le terrain en enchainant les passes et sans qu'aucuns défenseurs ne puissent stopper leur course. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et déclenchèrent la Tornade du Dragon, la technique alliant la puissance de Kevin et la frappe de feu d'Axel.

Surpris par l'avancée fulgurante des attaquants, Roméo n'eut pas le temps de déclencher sa technique et laissa le tir faire trembler ses filets sans rien pouvoir y faire.

M. Vétéran siffla pour annoncer le but et Axel et Kevin se félicitèrent mutuellement en se frappant des les mains. Tous les autres Raimon exultèrent en voyant leur point s'ajouter au tableau des scores.

Tous les joueurs reprirent leur place et se fut au tour de Protocole Oméga d'engager.

-« C'est le dernier but qu'ils nous mettaient. » chuchota Gamma entre ses dents avant de s'élancer vers Mark dès le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

Le jeune homme couru à toutes jambes, feintant Erik, Tori et Bobby dans la foulée. Gamma tira de toutes ses forces vers Mark qui arrêta le tir sans problème.

Gamma laissa échapper un cri de frustration avant que Beta n'arrive dans son dos et ne lui administre une tape derrière la tête.

-« Idiot ! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! »

-« J'agis, contrairement à vous ! Il est hors de question qu'on perde ce match, tu m'entends ?! Jamais je n'irai dans la prison Zéro ! Plutôt mourir ! »

Mark n'attendit pas la fin de l'altercation et dégagea le ballon d'un grand coup de pied. Celui-ci traversa le terrain et tomba devant les crampons d'Erik qui s'élança à son tour pour une deuxième offensive.

Gamma lança un regard noir à Beta avant de retraverser tout le terrain. La jeune fille pesta avant de retourner à son poste en trainant les pieds.

Le ballon changeait de joueur à chaque instant, passant des pieds d'Erik à ceux de Jude, puis à ceux Kevin et enfin à ceux de Shawn.

Réceptionnant le ballon du bout du pied, le jeune homme courrait en direction du but, Kevin sur ses talons. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un petit regard quand Shawn fut presque sur la surface de réparation. Comprenant l'intention des deux amis, les défenseurs se ruèrent sur Kevin pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus et de rejoindre Shawn. Stoppé net dans sa progression, Kevin laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration et essaya de se frayer un passage entre les défenseurs, en vain. Seul contre le gardien, Shawn fut contraint d'utiliser une technique en solo. Le Loup Légendaire fut choisi.

Le ballon, accompagné d'un retentissant hurlement de loup, fila droit vers les cages. Cette fois, Roméo eut le temps d'anticiper et put utiliser sa technique de gardien. Le ballon tourna entre ses paumes, faisant reculer d'un pas le jeune homme, mais il ne fit pas trembler les filets.

Shawn serra les poings avant que Roméo ne dégage à son tour le ballon vers le centre du terrain. Alpha le réceptionna et engagea une contrattaque.


	19. Chapter 19

Tori et Jack déclenchèrent La Tour et La Montagne pour tenter de le stopper, mais Alpha passa outre la défense sans difficulté. Alpha ralentit et lança un regard de défi à Mark.

-« Je vais gagner cette fois-ci, Mark Evans ! »

-« Tire ! Vas-y ! » répliqua le gardien des Raimon avec un grand sourire.

Alpha sentit ses membres s'échauffer d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Tout son être lui hurlait de marquer ce but, de battre Mark Evans coûte que coûte.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu autant la rage de vaincre qu'à cet instant précis, ses précédents adversaires étant beaucoup plus faibles que son équipe et donc écrasés très facilement.

Jamais personne n'avait réussi à se dresser ainsi devant lui. Et jamais le jeune homme n'avait ressenti le besoin de prendre sa revanche contre qui ce soit.

D'ordinaire calme, Alpha ne montrait jamais ses sentiments ni ses avis, se contentant simplement de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans avoir besoin de raison ou d'explications.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Alpha voulait gagner, plus que tout. Il se battait pour lui, sans qu'on ait besoin de lui demander.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alpha avait envie de jouer au football. Dans les règles, pour battre Mark Evans. Rien d'autre n'importait.

Avec cette énergie qui envahissait son corps, Alpha déclencha une de ses techniques de tir et envoya le ballon filler droit vers Mark.

Le gardien esquissa un petit sourire avant de déclencher la Main Magique. La puissance du tir fit reculer le capitaine dans ses cages mais il tint bon. Après quelques secondes, l'énergie qui animait le ballon et disparue et Mark laissa retomber son bras.

Alpha était tétanisé. Comment avait-il pu arrêter son tir aussi facilement.

-« C'est impossible… » souffla-t-il.

-« Si Alpha, tout est possible, répondit Mark. Ce qu'il vous manque, à toi et à ton équipe, c'est la cohésion des joueurs. Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre. Moi je fais confiance à mes amis, à mes coéquipiers, parce que je sais qu'ils jouent avec tout leur cœur, tout comme moi. »

Mark termina sa tirade en envoyant le ballon à Shawn, quelques mètres devant lui.

Alpha regarda celui-ci retraverser le terrain dans l'autre sens, impuissant.

Aussitôt récupéré, Shawn envoya la balle à Kevin, qui s'élança à l'attaque avec Axel sur ses talons. Les défenseurs du Protocole Oméga avaient compris la stratégie des Raimon et se jetèrent immédiatement sur Kevin pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

Kevin jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Axel et Shawn qui continuaient de progresser dans le terrain, évitant le reste des défenseurs.

Le jeune attaquant tapa le ballon du talon pour passer la main à Jude, placé en arrière.

Le stratège récupéra la balle et remonta le terrain, épaulé par Erik. La défense, débordée, les laissa malgré elle pénétrer de plus en plus loin sur le terrain. Les deux amis enchainaient les passes à la perfection, ne perdant pas de vitesse lors des échanges.

Enfin, avant de passer le dernier défenseur qui avait prit place à côté de Shawn, Erik passa la balle à Axel dans un mouvement fluide.

Profitant de ce petit instant de flottement, Shawn se dégagea de son adversaire et rejoignit Axel au centre du terrain. D'un commun accord, les deux garçons utilisèrent le Feu Glacé, profitant de leur course l'un vers l'autre pour emmagasiner le plus d'énergie possible.

Combinant la glace de Shawn et le feu d'Axel, les deux amis frappèrent la balle en même temps, joignant ainsi leurs deux puissances d'attaque.

Roméo utilisa une de ses techniques, qui s'avéra inutile après quelques secondes de lutte. Le gardien se trouva expulser dans ses cages, le ballon contre le ventre.

M. Vétéran siffla pour annoncer le but, tandis que Shawn et Axel se félicitaient sous les acclamations des leurs coéquipiers. 3 – 4. Plus qu'un but de retard, et le chronomètre de l'arbitre affichait encore 15 minutes de jeu.

Tout était encore possible.

Les deux équipes reprirent leurs formations à la demande de l'arbitre.

-« La situation nous échappe. » soupire Alpha en croisant les bras.

-« Il est hors de question de perdre ce match. » enragea Gamma en serrant les poings.

-« Si tu veux qu'on gagne, arrête de faire l'imbécile en attaque ! lui cria Beta. On aurait pu marquer plusieurs fois si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot ! »

-« C'est ça, bien sûr ! répondit-il rageusement en se tournant vers elle. Alors je dois rester planté au milieu du terrain et vous regarder vous faire prendre la balle sans rien faire ?! Ils nous ont déjà mis trois buts ! poursuivit-il en montrant le tableau des scores. S'ils en inscrivent encore deux, nous allons perdre, et c'est hors de question ! »

-« Alors si tu ne veux pas partir dans la prison Zéro, reste à ta place et arrête de te conduire en électron libre ! » reprit Beta en tapant nerveusement du pied.

-« Il est hors de question que j'accepte ce qu'il se passe sans me battre ! »

Alpha soupira en regardant ses deux camarades se disputer. Un des détails qui avait tout de suite frappé le jeune homme en regardant les Raimon jouer était la cohésion qui régnait entre tous les joueurs. Cette facilité à s'entendre et ce soutien mutuel qui renforçait les liens de l'équipe à chaque passe.

De toute évidence, cette relation pacifique n'existait pas dans sa propre équipe. Les Raimon se battait ensemble, eux se battait pour eux-mêmes, sans se soucier des autres. Leur formation de jeu n'était là que pour montrer un semblant d'organisation entre eux mais celle-ci volait en éclat dès le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

Alpha ne prétendait pas au poste de capitaine de cette équipe, mais il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils ne pouvaient pas enchainer deux passes entre eux.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Gamma et Beta, l'air autoritaire.

Les deux coéquipiers en étaient venus aux accroches physiques, Beta tenant le col de Gamma et celui-ci agrippant la jeune fille par le poignet. Alpha posa ses mains sur leurs épaules pour les forcer à séparer.

-« Ça suffit ! dit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Arrêtez ! Vous ne comprenez pas que nous courrons à notre perte si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous entendre ? »

-« Ne te mêle pas de ça Alpha ! cria Beta en se dégageant. J'en ai assez que tu te prennes pour le chef, de faire comme si tu étais le capitaine. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

-« Je ne donne pas d'ordres, je voudrais que vous cessiez de vous disputer, nous pourrions gagner si nous nous comportions comme une véritable équipe. Je souhaiterais juste que vous vous entendiez pour la fin du match. »

-« Moi ? s'esclaffa Gamma. M'entendre avec elle ? Lécher le sol du terrain serait un sort moins humiliant que ça. »

-« Ça peut s'arranger… » répondit Beta en grinçant des dents.

La jeune fille rattrapa Gamma par le col et lui fit un croche-pied pour mettre le jeune homme à terre. Gamma hurla de rage et entraina la jeune fille dans sa chute.

-« Ils arrivent eux… » soupira Alpha en regardant les Raimon d'un œil triste.


	20. Chapter 20

M. Vétéran siffla pour annoncer la reprise du match et Beta engagea pour le Protocole Oméga. La jeune fille passa entre Jude et Erik, et arriva face à la ligne de défense en une fraction de secondes. Tori se plaça dans sa trajectoire, Hurley et Scotty à ses côtés.

-« Allez les gars, on y va ! » cria la jeune fille tandis que Beta se rapprochait toujours plus d'eux.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et tous les trois, ils déclenchèrent la Tour Parfaite, une technique utilisant La Tour de Tori et l'agilité ainsi que la rapidité de Scotty et Hurley.

Beta, surprise par l'initiative de ses adversaires, ne put rien faire pour garder le ballon. Hurley, sans perdre un instant, dégagea vers l'avant, en direction de Jude.

-« Même en défense ils utilisent des techniques combinées ?! » pesta Beta.

-« Eh bien oui, l'équipe c'est notre force. » répliqua Tori en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille tapa dans la main de Hurley en riant avant de reprendre son poste devant la cage de Darren.

Beta, fâchée de cette remarque, s'empressa de remonter le terrain en jetant un regard noir à Scotty qui se moquait d'elle.

Shawn progressait sur le terrain aux cotés d'Axel et Kevin. Comme les fois d'avant, les jeunes hommes réussirent à passer les joueurs du Protocole Oméga en les feintant et en usant de leurs techniques respectives. Shawn récupéra la balle en dernier, juste avant de franchir la ligne qui annonçait la surface du gardien.

-« Non, ça suffit ! » hurla Gamma, sorti sans prévenir dans le dos de Shawn.

Gamma dépassa Shawn pour se placer devant lui et l'empêcher d'utiliser une de ses techniques.

-« Tu ne frapperas pas Shawn Frost ! Je t'ai laissé marquer, mais cette fois c'est fini ! » hurla Gamma, enragé.

Shawn regarda autour de lui. Axel et Kevin étaient bloqués par les défenseurs qui avaient réussi à rattraper les trois coéquipiers grâce à l'intervention de Gamma.

Shawn usait de son jeu de jambes pour garder la balle face à son adversaire.

-« Tu n'aurai pas dû revenir, lança Gamma tandis qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de prendre le ballon. Tu aurais dû rester dans ton coin, tu vas payer pour avoir fait l'erreur de venir m'affronter une nouvelle fois. »

-« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, répondit Shawn en s'écartant de son assaillant de quelques centimètres, les erreurs font progresser. »

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Shawn tapa dans la balle avec son talon pour la passer à Erik, qui remontait le terrain avec Jude à ses côtés.

Voyant que la situation risquait d'échapper aux Raimon, les deux amis avaient pris le risque de quitter leur poste pour se joindre à l'attaque.

Aussitôt récupéré, Erik fit une passe à Jude et, une fois dans la surface de réparation, les deux coéquipiers exécutèrent le Tir Puissance Deux.

Roméo réussi à stopper le tir qui avait filé vers lui à grande vitesse mais le ballon lui échappa, partant rouler sur sa surface, loin de lui.

Profitant de la diversion offerte par Jude et Erik, Axel et Kevin se libérèrent des défenseurs qui leur bloquaient le passage et exécutèrent immédiatement la Tornade du Dragon.

Le gardien, pris à contre-pied, ne put reprendre suffisamment d'élan pour enchainer un deuxième arrêt et laissa passer le tir sans l'avoir touché.

-« Non ! » hurla Gamma, écartant Shawn de son chemin en le poussant vigoureusement au niveau du thorax.

Alpha soupira en regardant Gamma se précipiter vers Roméo pour l'accabler de reproches sur son efficacité en tant que gardien. Le jeune homme traversa le terrain pour rejoindre ses deux coéquipiers, Beta sur ses talons.

-« Tu es vraiment inutile ! hurla Gamma au pauvre Roméo qui n'osait rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons un quelqu'un comme toi dans nos cages ! Tu- »

-« Arrêtes, Gamma, ce n'est pas de sa faute. » dit Alpha en arrivant au niveau du but.

-« Bien sûr que si ! Il n'est pas capable d'arrêter des tirs qui viennent sur lui ! »

-« Il n'aurait pas à arrêter autant de tir si nous étions capables de nous entendre et d'organiser notre jeu. » répliqua Alpha en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Gamma s'arrêta de crier en serrant les dents. Beta le regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil à Roméo. Le jeune gardien, craignant la colère de Gamma, avait baissé les yeux vers le sol, avec une mine contrite pleine de culpabilité.

La jeune fille caressa sur ses cheveux avant de tourner son regard vers Alpha. Elle détestait ce sentiment, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait raison. Tout serait bien plus facile s'ils étaient capables de jouer ensemble.

-« Moi j'agis ! cria Gamma à Alpha, toujours impassible à la colère de son coéquipier. Je suis revenu en défense pour les empêcher de marquer, et ça aurait fonctionné si vous étiez aussi revenu ! Le plus important c'est de récupérer le ballon, par n'importe quel moyen ! »

-« La formation est là pour organiser le jeu, on ne peut pas quitter notre poste comme ça, nous devons compter les uns sur les autres. » répondit calmement Alpha.

-« Vous ne comprenez rien ! Tu- ! »

-« Arrêtes Gamma, le coupa Beta. Tu sais bien que c'est Alpha qui a raison. »

-« Pardon ? » demandèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix, surpris par la réflexion de la jeune fille.

-« Il a raison, répéta Beta d'une petite voix. Si nous étions capables de nous entendre, nous n'aurions pas de problèmes de formation et nous pourrions organiser nos attaques correctement. Ça me fait vraiment mal de l'admettre, mais Alpha a raison pour cette fois. » termina la jeune fille en soupirant.

Alpha haussa un sourcil circonspect, surpris que la jeune fille partage son avis. Il finit par esquisser un léger sourire en hochant la tête, ravis de voir qu'ils s'entendaient au moins sur ça.

Beta détourna les yeux, mais lui rendit son sourire.

Gamma regarda ses deux coéquipiers. Jamais il n'aurait plus croire qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Lui-même n'avait jamais d'effort pour aller vers eux et tenter d'apaiser les tensions.

Le jeune homme était toujours convaincu de la culpabilité du gardien mais au vue de la situation, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il allait devoir suivre le mouvement.

Gamma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en grognant, balayant le terrain des yeux.

-« D'accord… soupira-t-il en se retournant vers Alpha. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

-« Il ne reste qu'une poignée de minutes au chronomètre, commença Alpha. Nous n'allons pouvoir mener qu'une seule attaque, faute de temps. Il faut absolument marquer. Je propose un tir combiné, à trois. »

-« Tous les trois ? » demanda Beta.

-« Ensemble ? » termina Gamma.

-« Oui, nos techniques individuelles ne fonctionnent pas contre Mark Evans. Nous allons le surprendre en tirant ensemble. »

-« Ça pourrait marcher… » souffla Beta en caressant ses cheveux.

-« … D'accord, faisons comme ça, soupira Gamma en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres choix de toute façon. »

-« Très bien. Beta, tu engages et nous passons directement à l'attaque. Il faut absolument que nous fassions des passes, pour garder la balle dans notre camp. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.


	21. Chapter 21

Jude regarda la scène se dérouler au loin et s'approcha de Mark.

-« Je pense qu'ils vont essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour la dernière offensive, soit vigilent. »

-« Ah ah, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Mark en frappant ses gants entre eux, tant que je suis là, rien ne passera, peu importe ce qu'ils essayent de faire. »

-« Je le sais, souffla Jude avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions faire quelque chose d'inattendu nous aussi. »

-« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

-« Maintenant que nous avons rattrapé notre retard, ils s'attendent à ce que ce soit Axel, Kevin ou Shawn qui tentent de marquer. Il faudrait utiliser une de nos techniques de tir que nous n'avons pas encore utilisé. » termina Jude en regardant Bobby et Erik.

Mark regarda ses camarades puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-« Ah ! Je te suis ! D'accord ! Je suis prêt ! » dit le capitaine en riant.

-« Fais tout de même attention. Si tu vois que la situation dégénère, retourne directement à ton but. »

-« Entendu. »

Les deux équipes reprirent leur formation et M. Vétéran siffla pour annoncer la reprise du match. Alpha, Gamma et Beta échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune fille n'engage pour la dernière fois.

Alpha et Gamma remontèrent le long des ailes du terrain, tandis que Beta, balle au pied, filait droit devant elle.

Shawn se plaça sur sa trajectoire et Beta évita une attaque de défense en faisant immédiatement une passe à Gamma. L'échange fut rapide et très efficace. Le jeune homme récupéra le ballon avec un petit sourire, trop heureux d'avoir feinté Shawn.

Gamma continuait sa progression sur le terrain, feintant Bobby qui tentait d'arrêter sa course. Enfin, il arriva face à la dernière ligne de défense et comme Jack fonçait vers lui, Gamma dû faire une passe à Beta pour éviter de se faire prendre la balle.

Beta récupéra la passe de Gamma, mais comme elle arrivait face à Tori, en formation de la Tour Parfaite avec Scotty et Hurley, la jeune fille envoya la balle à Alpha, qui réceptionna le tir avec aisance.

Alpha, Beta et Gamma passèrent ainsi la dernière ligne de défense et se retrouvèrent face à Mark.

Le capitaine des Raimon arqua ses jambes et plaça ses mains devant lui, prêt à encaisser le tir.

-« Allez ! » cria Alpha.

Les trois coéquipiers se placèrent de manière à pouvoir frapper dans le ballon tous les trois en même temps. La balle fut alors animée d'une force aussi grande que dévastatrice.

Le tir fila droit vers Mark, accompagné des cris d'effort de ses trois adversaires. Mark déclencha la Main Magique et reçu le ballon au creux de ses mains.

Le coup était puissant, le jeune gardien pouvait sentir sa puissance déferler dans ses bras et se répandre dans tout son corps.

Mais Mark ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce tir, il devait absolument l'arrêter. Il se servit de la puissance du tir pour sa propre technique et après quelques secondes de lutte, le gardien stoppa enfin le tir d'Alpha, Beta et Gamma.

Ces derniers avaient regardé le combat de Mark et laissèrent échapper un cri de frustration en voyant leur tentative de marquer un but échouer.

Sous les félicitations de ses camarades, le capitaine des Raimon dégagea le ballon vers l'avant. Erik récupéra le tir et s'élança vers le terrain adverse avec Bobby sur ses talons.

-« Allez Mark ! » cria-t-il sans s'arrêter de courir.

À ce signal, Mark se mit à courir comme un fou pour rejoindre ses deux amis, sous le regard médusé d'Alpha, Beta et Gamma.

Les trois coéquipiers regardèrent la cage à présent vide de Mark Evans avant de se regarder entre eux.

-« Ils sont incroyables… » souffla Alpha.

Erik et Bobby enchainaient les passes pour ne pas se faire prendre la balle par la défense du Protocole Oméga qui s'organisait au mieux pour ne pas les laisser s'approcher du but. Mark réussit enfin à rattraper ses deux amis et ils purent organiser la formation du Phénix.

Pris à revers par cette formation inattendue, les défenseurs ne purent empêcher la technique de se faire, ayant empêchés, en priorité, l'avancée d'Axel, Kevin et Shawn, comme l'avait prévu Jude.

Seuls contre le gardien, Erik, Bobby et Mark exécutèrent leur technique sans rencontrer de problèmes.

Les trois amis s'élancèrent dans les airs après avoir croisés leurs courses et fait apparaître le Phénix dans leur dos.

Ils frappèrent le ballon ensemble et le coup parti droit vers les but, suivi du grand oiseau de feu.

Roméo utilisa une de ses techniques et lutta contre le tir du mieux qu'il put. Le gardien du Protocole Oméga avait l'impression que ses mains brûlaient, la puissance du tir résonna dans tout son corps et après quelques secondes de combat, Roméo laissa passer le tir dans ses cages, ne pouvant lutter contre la puissance de feu de la technique de ses adversaires.

Le ballon tournoya dans la cage puis tomba au sol quelques secondes plus tard. M. Vétéran annonça le but, puis après un rapide regard à sa montre, il annonça la fin du match.

Un petit moment passa avant que les Raimon prennent pleinement conscience de leur victoire. Tous les coéquipiers se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain pour acclamer leur joie tous ensemble.

Restés près du but, Alpha, Beta et Gamma se regardèrent avec un regard triste.

-« C'est fini… souffla Gamma. Nous avons perdu. »

-« Oui c'est vrai, répondit Alpha à voix basse, mais au moins nous avons pu jouer tous ensemble au moins une fois. »

-« Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt… amusant. » souffla Beta avec un léger sourire.

Les trois coéquipiers s'échangèrent un regard, emplit de camaraderie mais également d'une certaine crainte en sachant le sort qui leur serait réservé prochainement.

Mark, revenant vers ses cages, s'approcha en silence des trois leaders du Protocole Oméga.

Alpha se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Félicitations Mark Evans, toi et ton équipe méritez cette victoire. »

-« Merci. Et vous ? »

-« Nous ? » répéta Alpha.

-« Comment avez-vous vécu ce match ? Ça vous a plu ? »


	22. Chapter 22

Alpha regarda ses deux coéquipiers, qui hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-« Oui, c'était vraiment plaisant de jouer avec vous, reprit Alpha en se tournant vers le jeune gardien. C'est vrai que notre début de match était difficile, mais nous avons finalement réussi à nous entendre. »

-« Évidemment ! répliqua Mark avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le football est un sport vraiment amusant ! Surtout quand on y joue avec des amis ! »

Alpha tressaillit en entendant ce mot.

-« Des amis ? » souffla-t-il en se retournant vers Beta et Gamma.

-« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes des amis, vous et votre équipe ! poursuivi Mark, les mains sur les hanches. Vous n'auriez pas pu jouer ensemble sinon. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes battu et surtout comment vous avez tiré ensemble à la fin du match. Seuls les vrais amis peuvent prétende à une cohésion aussi parfaite entre eux. »

Alpha écouta Mark parler et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Gamma et Beta s'approchèrent du capitaine des Raimon, pour se placer aux côtés d'Alpha.

-« Amis hein ? » répéta Gamma en regardant ses deux coéquipiers.

-« Jamais je n'aurai cru utiliser ce mot. » dit Beta en caressant ses cheveux.

Voyant Mark discuter, Shawn et Axel s'étaient également rapprochés de leur capitaine.

-« Bon… soupira Gamma en lançant un regard discret à Shawn. J'imagine que j'avais tort à ton sujet. Tu es un bon adversaire, Shawn Frost, même seul. »

-« Je te l'ai dit Gamma, répondit Shawn avec un sourire indulgent. Je ne suis pas seul. Je me bats avec mes coéquipiers, mes amis. Ils sont là pour moi, et je suis là pour eux. » termina-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Axel et Mark.

-« Ah ! lâcha Gamma en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. J'imagine que tu as raison. C'est… Un peu nouveau tout ça pour moi. Ces histoires d'amitié, de solidarité…. »

-« Tu apprendras vite, tu verras. » dit Shawn en tendant son bras pour serrer sa main.

Gamma, surpris de l'initiative de jeune homme, eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre et lui rendre sa poignée de main avec un sourire franc.

-« Merci Shawn Frost. »

-« J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de rejouer ensemble un jour. »

Gamma se figea en entendant ces mots, avant de baisser les yeux.

Beta s'approcha d'Axel, plongeant son regard clair dans celui sombre du jeune homme.

-« J'imagine que je te dois des excuses aussi. » soupira Beta en caressant ses nattes bleutées.

Beta détourna son regard pour choisir ses mots, tournant le dos à Axel. Elle reprit la parole par-dessus son épaule après un court silence.

-« Écoute… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur. Et je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé ce mauvais souvenir contre toi. C'était… lâche. »

-« Ce n'est rien, finit par répondre Axel après un silence qui pesait lourd sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Je devais te prouver qu'il faut être fort dans la vie, peu importe les épreuves auxquelles nous sommes confrontés. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. La prochaine fois, on se battra à la régulière, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« C'est quand tu veux. » répondit Axel avec un léger sourire.

Comme l'avait fait Shawn avant lui, Axel leva son bras pour serrer la main de Beta. La jeune fille répondit au salut avec un petit sourire contrit.

-« Je te ferai pas l'affront de te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite, Axel Blaze, souffla la jeune fille, tu n'en pas besoin. Et pour ta sœur non plus, d'ailleurs. Je sais ce qui vous attend. »

Axel voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il fut couper par un bip sonore provenant des micros d'Alpha, Beta et Gamma.

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis firent un pas en arrière pour s'écarter des Raimon.

-« Nous allons devoir partir. » dit Alpha en fixant Mark dans les yeux.

-« Mais pour votre histoire de mission, d'El Dorado, et tout ça… Comme vous allez faire ? »

Alpha, Beta et Gamma se dévisagèrent d'un air triste, qui n'échappa au capitaine des Raimon, ni à Axel et Shawn.

-« Tout ira bien, répondit Alpha d'une voix posée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. »

Gamma et Beta hochèrent la tête en dévisageant les Raimon qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'Axel, Shawn et Mark.

-« Vous ne voulez pas de notre aide ? » hasarda Mark en désignant son équipe d'un mouvement de main.

-« Non, il est temps pour vous de reprendre une vie normale, sans voyages dans le temps. » répondit Alpha en se tournant vers son équipe.

-« On va s'en tirer, poursuivit Gamma. El Dorado va se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus se séparer de nous, maintenant que nous savons jouer ensemble. »

-« Oui, acquiesça Beta. Et puis se défendre les uns les autres, c'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Les Raimon hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

Alpha s'approcha de Mark et tendit sa main.

-« Merci pour tout Mark Evans, je n'oublierai jamais ce match avec vous. »

-« Aha, de rien, répondit le jeune capitaine en emprisonnant la main d'Alpha dans son gant de gardien. Revenez jouer avec nous un jour. Mais sans histoire de futur apocalyptique ou autre chose, d'accord ? »

-« Entendu. » répliqua Alpha avec un franc sourire sur le visage.

L'équipe du Protocole Oméga se rassembla face à celle des Raimon, derrière ses trois leaders. Après un court instant où seul le souffle du vent se faisait entendre et des derniers sourires échangés entre les deux équipes, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, ainsi que toute leur équipe disparurent dans une grande lumière blanche.

Les Raimon se turent pendant un moment, abasourdis par cette rencontre qui venait de se terminer.

-« C-C'était pas un rêve, hein ? » demanda Jack en brisant le silence qui régnait sur le terrain.

-« J'arrive pas à y croire non plus. » souffla Bobby en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Ils étaient un peu étranges comme types. » souffla Tori en croisant les bras.

-« Non, ils étaient comme nous, répliqua Mark en se retournant vers ses coéquipiers, le sourire aux lèvres. Des joueurs de football, des amis, une équipe. »

-« Même s'ils ont mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. » risqua Darren avec un petit sourire.

-« Hé, c'est vrai, répondit Mark avec un petit rire. Mais maintenant ils le savent, et c'est le plus important. »

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête en entendant les mots de son capitaine.

-« J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien pour eux. » souffla Silvia en baissant les yeux.

-« Ils sont peut être têtus, commença Erik, mais ils savent se débrouiller, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire à sa camarade.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les Raimon avant que Nelly ne reprenne la parole.

-« Bon, vous n'avez pas un entrainement à faire ? » demanda la jeune fille à ses camarades en croisant les bras, l'air autoritaire.

-« Tu veux quand même qu'on s'entraine après ça ? » se plaignit Hurley.

-« Evidemment. Si vous voulez rester les meilleurs, vous devez vous entrainer sans relâche. »

-« Elle a raison ! cria Scotty. Il faut que je montre au monde entier mon talent. »

-« Bien sûr ! railla Hurley en ébouriffant les cheveux de son camarade. Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses arrêter mon Tir Tsunami avant de prétendre à un titre mondial. »

-« Vas-y ! Je t'attends ! Hey les autres ! En place, j'ai ma revanche à prendre moi ! » brailla Scotty en s'éloignant sur le terrain.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur ami s'énerver ainsi avant de se déployer sur le terrain.

-« Allez les gars ! cria Mark en rejoignant sa cage. On va jouer au foot, d'accord ?! »

Toute son équipe répondit en cœur et les Raimon se mirent à taper dans le ballon.

Le vent souffla entre les arbres, caressant les feuilles et les visages de tous les collégiens. Ils n'avaient peut être pas pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais cela importait peu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur explique quoi ce soit, ils avaient joué avec leur cœur et c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

Ils avaient peut être joué avec des adversaires venu du futur, et alors ?

Le capitaine des Raimon savait que peu importe d'où il venait, un adversaire restait un adversaire sur le terrain et que cette adversité pouvait se muter en une fraternité que seules deux personnes vibrant pour la même passion pouvaient connaitre.

Mark Evans savait qu'il tirait la force de ses coéquipiers, de ses amis, de son équipe toute entière.

Il n'avait peut être pas totalement compris ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il savait qu'il avait passé un merveilleux moment à faire ce qui lui plaisait de faire, entouré des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Et ça lui suffisait.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic « Les Agents Temporels », j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire a été longue à mettre en place et même à écrire, mais je me suis quand même éclatée à rédiger tout ça, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté tout au long de cette aventure, merci merci merci ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé maintenant que l'aventure s'achève._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vite avec de nouvelles histoires, alors restez connectés !_

 _À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, ma fic sur l'univers Phoenix Wright est toujours en cours de publication, allez jeter un coup d'œil si vous avez aimé Inazuma !_

 _Biz à tous et merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_


End file.
